Isildurs Erbe
by Tardo
Summary: Doch wurde er Estel genannt, dass heißt Hoffnung , und sein wirklicher Name und Stammbaum wurde auf Elronds Geheiß geheim gehalten denn die Weisen wussten damals, dass der Feind danach trachtete, Isildurs Erben zu entdecken, wenn es auf Erden einen gab.
1. Estel

**Prolog**

„Und es geschah, als Arathorn und Gilraen erst ein Jahr verheiratet waren, dass Arador in den Katfelsen nördlich von Bruchtal von Bergtrollen überwältigt und erschlagen wurde; und Arathorn wurde Stammesführer der Dûnedain. Im nächsten Jahr gebar Gilraen ihm einen Sohn, und er wurde Aragorn genannt. Aber Aragorn war erst zwei Jahre alt, als Arathorn mit Elronds Söhnen gegen die Orks ausritt und durch einen Orkpfeil getötet wurde, der ihm das Auge durchbohrte; und so erwies es sich, dass er für einen seines Geschlechts wirklich kurz gelebt hatte, denn er war erst sechzig, als er fiel.

Da wurde Aragorn, der jetzt Isildurs Erbe war, mit seiner Mutter in Elronds Haus gebracht, um dort zu leben; und Elrond vertrat Vaterstelle an ihm und gewann ihn lieb wie einen eigenen Sohn. Doch wurde er Estel genannt, dass heißt Hoffnung , und sein wirklicher Name und Stammbaum wurde auf Elronds Geheiß geheim gehalten; denn die Weisen wussten damals, dass der Feind danach trachtete, Isildurs Erben zu entdecken, wenn es auf Erden einen gab."

( Auszug aus den Anhängen Band 3 von J.R.R. Tolkien )

**1.Kapitel: Estel**

Der See lag still und ruhig vor den Evendin – Bergen und spiegelte diese ebenso wider, wie den sternenklaren Himmel. Der Mond tauchte die Landschaft in ein Spiel aus silbernem Licht und Schatten und nur in dem ringförmigen Kreis des Lagerfeuers überwog das Prasseln der Flammen die Geräusche der Nacht. Elrohir und Elladan vernahmen dennoch jeden der Nachtklänge so, als wären es die einzigen, die im verlorenen Reich von Arnor zu hören waren. Nichts entging den scharfen Sinnen der Elben und sie warfen sich hin und wieder einen Blick zu, um sich stumm miteinander zu verständigen. Dem jungen Mensch an ihrer Seite entging zwar das ein oder andere Geräusch des umliegenden Landes, doch auch seine Sinne waren mit den Jahren unter den Elben so geschult, dass auch er eine bestehende Gefahr sofort wahrgenommen hätte. In dieser Nacht lag jedoch der Friede des Landes um sie herum und ihre Pferde grasten friedlich in der Nähe des Lagers, schnaubten zufrieden und schüttelten ab und an ihre Mähnen, um eine aufdringliche Fliege zu verscheuchen.

Wieder wechselten die Elbenbrüder einen Blick miteinander, bevor Elladan sich wieder seiner Betrachtung des Menschen zuwandte. In den letzten Monaten hatte Estel sich wahrlich verändert, stellte er ohne jegliche Verblüffung fest und betrachtete das ernste, schöne Gesicht, dessen graue Augen tief in Gedanken auf die Flammen gerichtet waren. Das lange, braune Haar fiel auf die inzwischen breiter gewordenen Schultern und auch wenn die Arme jetzt ruhig auf den angewinkelten Knien des jungen Mannes ruhten, so war sich Elladan sicher, dass Estel bei dem kleinsten, verräterischen Geräusch geschwind wie sie selbst, mit gezogenem Schwert auf den kraftvollen Beinen stehen würde. Elrond würde sehr zufrieden sein, wenn sie Bruchtal erreichten und er seinen Ziehsohn nach fast zwei Jahren wieder sehen würde und anstelle des neunzehnjährigen Jungen einem Mann ins Angesicht blicken würde. Und was würde Gilraen sagen? Wenn sie sehen würde, wie groß die Ähnlichkeit war, die ihr Herz sicher noch schwerer werden ließ und ihren Augen eine noch tiefere Traurigkeit verleihen würde.

Elladan graute vor diesem Augenblick mehr, als er sich eingestand, denn so wie Elrond Vaterstelle an Estel angenommen hatte, so war Gilraen für ihn und Elrohir eine enge vertraute geworden; eine Freundin. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, die Trauer um den Mann und die Sorge um den Sohn in ihrem Gesicht wieder zu finden.

Elladan riss sich von diesen freudlosen Gedanken los, weil Estel jetzt zu ihm herüber sah und der Elb fürchtete, seine Gefühle könnten ihm nur zu deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Aber als sich ihre Blicke trafen, verlor er gänzlich die Kontrolle über seine Empfindungen. Elladan lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, weil er wieder einmal glaubte, in Arathorns Augen zu sehen und nicht in die dessen Sohnes. Bei den Valar! Die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater nahm mit jedem Tag an Intensität zu, auch wenn Estel ebenso viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit seiner Mutter aufwies, so überwogen doch die Merkmale von Isildurs Nachfahren.

Für einen Moment tauchten entsetzliche Bilder vor Elladans innerem Auge auf und er sah ein lebloses, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, in dessen Auge ein Orkpfeil steckte. Grauen erfasste ihn, doch plötzlich veränderte sich das Gesicht und nahm besorgte Züge an. Estel beugte sich zu ihm herab, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Elladan?"

Elladan hob rasch abwehrend die Hand. „Nein, es ist nichts! Danke Estel." Einen Moment konnte er Zweifel, aber auch ehrliche Sorge im Gesicht des Menschen sehen. Estel schien hin und her gerissen zwischen diesen beiden Gefühlen, aber er wußte wohl auch, dass Elladan keine weitere Erklärung abgeben würde. So gut kannte er ihn inzwischen.

Estel wandte sich zu Elrohir um und zog die Schultern hoch, überließ Elladan seinem Schweigen und begab sich zu seinem Lager. Elrohir beobachtete ihn, als er sich darauf ausstreckte und die Decke um sich zog. Wartete, bis die Atemzüge einen steten, tiefen Rhythmus angenommen hatten und begab sich dann an Elladans Seite.

„Gib das nächste Mal besser Acht! Irgendwann beginnt Estel misstrauisch zu werden und gibt sich nicht mehr mit so einer Abfuhr zufrieden! Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken lassen will, so bin ich überzeugt, dass er irgendetwas ahnt! Er ist still und in sich gekehrt in der letzten Zeit…"

Elladan nickte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Gefühle so gut verbergen wie du Bruder, aber …, ", seine Stimme brach und er räusperte sich. „…ich kann ihn nicht mehr ansehen, ohne an diese letzte Schlacht zu denken und seinen Vater vor mir zu sehen!"

Elrohir seufzte. „Es ist für dich schwerer als für mich! Du warst es, der an Arathorns Seite war, als er starb. Du warst es, der ihm den Ring vom kalten Finger gezogen hat und ihn Ada übergeben hat. Aber es ist Elronds Aufgabe, den rechten Zeitpunkt zu wählen, um Estel die Wahrheit mitzuteilen. Und er sollte es nicht durch einen Zufall erfahren, oder durch eine Unachtsamkeit."

Elladan nickte, aber er hoffte, dass dieser Zeitpunkt bald kommen würde, denn er hasste es, Estel anlügen zu müsse und ihm etwas vor zu machen. Der Elb wusste um das feine Gespür des Menschen und dies war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Estel ihn in seinen Grübeleien ertappt hatte. Elrohir hatte Recht! Estel würde nicht weiterhin so leicht aufgeben, sondern darauf beharren zu erfahren, was mit seinem Ziehbruder nicht stimmte.

Früh am Morgen brachen sie auf, nachdem sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und sich gestärkt hatten. Elladan schickte Estel herunter zum Fluss ihre Wasserbeutel auffüllen und beseitigte in seiner Abwesenheit die kaum erkennbaren Spuren, die der Mensch im Gegensatz zu den Elben hinterlassen hatte.

Sie wandten sich nach Osten um dem Flusslauf zu folgen, der sie später nach Süden führen würde, zum alten Wald, doch sie wollten sich vorher wieder nach Osten wenden und nach Bree reiten. Dem nächsten Ziel auf ihrer Heimreise nach Bruchtal.

Bruchtal! Estel würde froh sein, nach der gefahrvollen Zeit ihrer Wanderung endlich wieder an diesem Ort seiner Heimat zu verweilen und wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Alle Drei schwiegen auf ihrem Ritt, lauschten auf das Sprudeln des Flusses und waren froh über die leichte Brise, die ihnen in der Sonne etwas Linderung verschaffte. Sie legten bis zum späten Nachmittag keine Rast ein, dass Licht verblasste langsam und die Schatten, der vereinzelt am Ufer stehenden Bäume, wurden länger. Nur ihre Kronen waren noch in strahlenden Sonnenschein getaucht. Immer noch fegte eine leichte Brise über das Land und kräuselte das Wasser an diesem ruhigen Abschnitt des Flusses.

Während Elladan und Elrohir das Nachtlager aufschlugen, führte Estel seine Stute zum Fluss herunter und ließ sie das kühle Nass trinken, wobei sein Blick über die Landschaft schweifte. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete er einige Vögel, die ihre Kreise am Himmel zogen. Er seufzte zufrieden. Dies war für ihn die schönste Zeit des Tages, wenn die letzten Strahlen der Sonne alles in weiches Licht tauchte und die Tiere noch ein letztes Mal umherzogen, bevor sie sich in ihre Höhlen und Nester begaben, die Schatten sich nach oben weiteten und sich allmählich die Dunkelheit über alles legte. Es war, als hielte alles den Atem an, bis der nächste Morgen graute und das Leben wieder erwachte.

Zufrieden kehrte er zu den Zwillingen zurück, sattelte sein Pferd ab und schickte sich an, dass Lagerfeuer zu entzünden. Es wurde jetzt immer schneller dunkel und bald wäre das Feuer ihre einzige Lichtquelle, denn am Himmel zogen Wolken auf, die den Mond bald vollständig verdeckten. Estel starrte ins Feuer und musste wieder daran denken, wie seltsam sich die Zwillinge verhielten, seit sie sich auf der Heimreise befanden. Sonst waren sie alle immer von solcher Vorfreude erfüllt, wenn sie an ihre Ankunft dort dachten und sie hatten stets zur Eile gedrängt um rasch wieder in Bruchtal zu sein, doch diesmal ließen sie sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit. Dass sie bereits jetzt schon ihr Lager aufschlugen, anstatt noch etwas weiter zu reiten, zeigte dies wieder deutlich.

Ein brennender Zweig zersprang knisternd und versprühte kleine Funken, die herabsanken und noch verloschen, bevor sie den Boden berührten, doch Estel sah nichts von all dem.

‚Was mochte sie in Bruchtal erwarten, dass die Zwillinge ihr Eintreffen dort hinauszögerten?'

Er dachte noch darüber nach, als Elrohir ihn sacht anstieß und ihm grinsend einen Becher reichte.

„Was starrst du so ins Feuer? Versuchst du in den Flammen etwas zu finden?"

Ein Blick in dessen Richtung genügte, um Estel zu zeigen, dass Elrohir ihn nur zu gerne versuchte aufzuziehen. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur über den Rand des Bechers hinweg an. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er nur mit Schweigen wieder seine Ruhe bekam.

Elladan reichte schließlich jedem einen der Lembas und sie speisten in stillem Einvernehmen.

Nach dem Essen begannen sie, ihre Reiserute für den nächsten Tag durchzusprechen und Estel legte sein Schwert und den Bogen ab, zog seinen Dolch und begann, an einem Zweig zu schnitzen, einfach nur, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da Fluchte er unterdrückt und begann, sich an seinem Daumengelenk zu lutschen.

Elladan lachte. „Lass es lieber, bevor du dir noch bei dieser überflüssigen Beschäftigung mehr als nur einen Schnitt holst! Es gibt genug Elben in Bruchtal, die dir neue Pfeile schnitzen können, ohne dabei dein Blut zu vergießen!" Elrohir stimmte in sein Lachen ein und auch Estel konnte nicht umhin, als über seine eigene Ungeschicktheit zu lächeln.

Doch das Lachen verstarb abrupt als alle drei ein Knacken vernahmen und Estel spürte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken heraufkriechen. Gleichzeitig waren sie auf den Beinen und ließen ihre Blicke über das hohe Flussgras schweifen, dass sich bis zu dessen Lauf erstreckte und versuchten in den dahinter liegenden Schatten etwas aus zu machen, als auch schon fünf Orks hinter den rückwärtigen Bäumen hervorkamen. Sie stürzten sich jedoch nicht auf sie, sondern auf die Pferde und trieben sie vor sich her, weg vom Lager. Zwei von ihnen schossen Pfeile in ihre Richtung ab, was Elladan und Elrohir nicht davon abhielt, sofort die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, um ihre Tiere zu retten.

Estel, der nur mit seinem Dolch bewaffnet war, hatte auf der anderen Seite des Feuers gesessen und einigen Abstand zu den Elben gehabt. Sie verschwanden schon zwischen den Bäumen, als er gerade erst die Hälfte der Lichtung hinter sich gelassen hatte, doch weiter kam er nicht. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte auf die Stelle des Unterholzes, von wo aus er das Aufblitzen der Augen gesehen hatte. Ein tiefes Grollen erklang und im nächsten Moment sah er seine Befürchtung bestätigt, denn aus der Dunkelheit löste sich der massige Körper eines Warges.

Langsam, sein Opfer immer im Auge, kam der riesige Wolf auf Estel zu. Taxierte ihn genau und folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen. Estel machte vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen rückwärts auf das Lager zu, denn er wollte seine Waffen erreichen. Wenn er überhaupt eine Chance haben wollte gegen diese Bestie zu gewinnen, dann benötigte er sein Schwert. Nur mit dem Dolch konnte er sich nicht ausreichend verteidigen, dass war ihm nur zu bewusst. Um mit dem Dolch einen gezielten Treffer zu landen, müsste er den Wolf so nah an sich herankommen lassen, dass dieser ihm seine Krallen in den Körper rammen könnte und dann wäre der Kampf auch schon entschieden.

Er bemühte sich, keine hastige Bewegung auszuführen, als er langsam, fast unmerklich zurückwich und dabei seinen eigenen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Dies war nicht seine erste Begegnung mit einer solchen Bestie, doch bisher hatte er immer sein Schwert in der Hand gehalten und war nicht alleine gewesen. Nun jedoch waren weder Elladan oder Elrohir an seiner Seite und seine einzige wirkliche Waffe war selbst kürzer, als jede der gefährlichen Krallen seines Gegners. Nüchtern betrachtet hätte er jedem anderen in seiner Lage keine Chancen in diesem ungleichen Kampf gegeben!

Wieder machte Estel einen Schritt zurück, doch der Warg schien seine Absicht zu ahnen, denn er setzte augenblicklich zum Sprung an. Eine solche Schnelligkeit hätte er dem massigen Tier nicht zugetraut, doch die kräftigen Läufe des Warges ließen ihn die letzte Distanz in einem Wimpernschlag überwinden. Instinktiv ließ Estel sich fallen, spürte das Gewicht, das ihn mit voller Wucht traf und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Er ignorierte seinen schmerzenden Rücken, handelte ohne nachzudenken und schlang seinen Arm um den Hals der Bestie. Sein Gesicht presste er unter das Maul, damit er so den scharfen Reißzähnen entkam und klammerte sich so gut es ging fest. Seine Arme schmerzten vor Anstrengung, waren in das dichte Fell gegraben und er wagte erst nur vorsichtig einen Versuch, einen Arm zu lösen. Als er trotzdem den Halt wahren konnte, erfasste er seinen ganzen Mut der Verzweiflung und begann, sich gegen die Bestie zu erwehren.

Der Wolf, der seinerseits wohl mit einer leichteren Beute gerechnet hatte, versuchte sich seiner Last zu befreien, indem er sich schüttelte, drehte und den Kopf hin und her warf. Das ein und andere Mal drohte der Mensch dabei den Halt zu verlieren und musste erneut das lange, zottige Fell fassen. Trotzdem hieb und stieß er um sich, versuchte, einen erfolgreichen Treffer mit seinem Dolch zu erzielen und zerrte mit aller Gewalt am Hals des Warges, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen.

Der Warg jedoch machte einen Satz, schlug seinerseits mit der Tatze um sich, verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und begrub sein Opfer unter sich, kam dann wieder auf die Füße und schlug augenblicklich mit seinen Krallen nach Estel, der sich nicht länger hatten halten können.

Viele schmerzhafte Schläge prasselten auf ihn nieder und entlockten seiner Kehle einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei, doch Estel rollte sich trotzdem weiter herum, packte erneut nach dem Hals des Warges und klammerte sich wieder verbissen daran fest. Er wußte instinktiv, dass er verloren sein würde, wenn der Warg ihn abschüttelte, denn dann würde nichts zwischen ihnen liegen, das ihm Schutz bot.

Sein Körper fühlte sich von den Schlägen taub an und er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis es ihm gelang, wieder klar zu denken, doch dann versuchte er wieder, den Warg aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Diesmal hatte er jedoch weniger Erfolg mit seinem Vorhaben. Er wollte gerade seine Taktik ändern, als sich der Warg ganz gezielt zur Seite warf, auf den Rücken rollte und mit den Hinterpfoten versuchte, seinen Gegner abzustreifen. Seine Vordertatzen schlugen dabei zusätzlich zu und klatschten auf Estels Rücken und Seiten.

Mit den Hintertatzen streifte er dabei Estels Hand und sein Dolch wurde ihm dabei aus den inzwischen kraftlosen Fingern gerissen. Damit verlor er auch die einzige Möglichkeit, sich gegen die Bestie zu verteidigen und diese Erkenntnis hätte ihn beinahe dazu verleitet, sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben. Doch dann hörte er über das Knurren des Tieres hinweg eine vertraute Stimme, die jetzt zwar von Entsetzen erfüllt war, aber dennoch nie schöner in den Ohren des Menschen geklungen hatte.

„Estel!" Elladans Ruf hallte über die Lichtung und Elrohir folgte seinem Bruder, der auch schon auf den riesigen Warg zueilte. Elrohir erhaschte einen Blick auf die Bestie und sah zu seinem Entsetzen Estels vor Anstrengung verzerrtes Gesicht, und er vernahm ein leises, gedämpftes Stöhnen.

Elladan war bei den Kämpfenden angelangt, hob noch im Lauf den Schaft seines Langschwertes und ließ es auf den Kopf des Wolfes niedersausen. Ein schauerliches Gurgeln erklang und viel zu langsam, so schien es den Elben, sackte der Warg in sich zusammen und begrub Estel unter seinem Gewicht.

Blutgeruch tränkte die Luft und mischte sich mit dem Gestank, der von dem dreckigen Fell ausging. Elladan und Elrohir standen wenige Augenblicke lang wie erstarrt, doch dann packten sie den massigen Körper und wälzten ihn zur Seite. Dabei zeigten die wenigen Blicke die sie miteinander tauschten deutlich, welche Schreckensbilder ihnen dabei vor Augen kamen, denn im Gegensatz zu den fürchterlichen Kampfgeräuschen war die Lichtung nun von einer unheimlichen Stille erfüllt.

Endlich bewegte sich der reglose Rumpf des Tieres und mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung rollten die Zwillinge ihn von ihrem Ziehbruder.

Estels Gesicht war ein bleicher Fleck in der mondlosen Nacht, sein Körper hingegen wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Den Grund dafür fanden Elladan und Elrohir heraus, als sie tastend ihre Hände über ihn gleiten ließen. Seine Kleidung war blutdurchtränkt und klebte an seiner Haut.

„Estel! Estel!" Elrohir rüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter und wieder erklang ein leises Stöhnen, die Augenlieder des Menschen begannen zu flattern und schließlich schlug er die Augen auf.

„Bei den Valar!", entfuhr es Elladan. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Nein!", kam es heiser und kurz angebunden, wobei Estel versuchte sich aufzurichten. Dies Anstrengung misslang dem Menschen und er brach wieder leise keuchend auf dem Boden zusammen, wobei er die Lider fest zusammenpresste, so als wolle er die Welt um ihn herum ausschließen. „Ihr habt euch … verdammt viel Zeit gelassen."

Er öffnete wieder die Augen, rollte sich unter Schmerzen herum und richtete sich langsam auf Hände und Knie auf. Seine Beine wollten sein Gewicht nicht tragen und der Boden unter seinen Füßen schien plötzlich ein Eigenleben zu besitzen und sich wie im Sturm zu heben und zu senken.

Elrohir ergriff seine Schultern und stützte ihn, als er schwankte und Elladan musterte ihn besorgt.

„Wo bist du verletzt? Du hast überall Blut!"

Estel richtete einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf seinen Ziehbruder. „Wenn das alles mein Blut wäre, wäre ich tot! Das ich es nicht bin, ist nicht euer verdienst! Wo habt ihr so lange gesteckt?"

Elrohir lachte. „Es scheint dir schon wieder besser zu gehen – wenn du so schimpfen kannst!", aber Elladan hörte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme.

Sie führten ihren Bruder zum Lagerplatz, drückten ihn sacht aber bestimmt auf dessen Lager nieder und sogleich begann Elladan ihn abzutasten. Er ließ seine Hände forschend und mit sanftem Druck über Estels Brustkorb wandern, doch zu seiner Erleichterung fand er keine unheilvollen Vertiefungen oder von Knochen durchstoßene Haut. Estel schrie kurz auf, als Elladan seine Schulter berührte und zuckte zurück.

„Hast du hier Schmerzen?"

„Ja." Stieß dieser durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne aus und begann im nächsten Moment zu zittern. Elrohir griff nach der Decke, die auf seinem Nachtstatt lag und breitete sie um dessen Schultern.

„Wo hast du noch Schmerzen?" ließ Elladan nicht locker. Eine seiner Augenbrauen flog in die Höhe, als er Estels Unterarm und Handgelenk inspizierte und zog ihm danach das Hemd mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von der Brust. Dann streifte er entschieden die Decke samt Hemd wieder von Estels Oberkörper.

„Er hat mich am Rücken erwischt, aber es ist nicht weiter schlimm…." Versuchte der Mensch einen letzten Versuch sich der Fürsorge des Elben zu entziehen, wurde aber rau unterbrochen.

„Das lass mal mich beurteilen." Estels Hemd hing in Fetzen, verkrustet von Dreck und Blut, doch diesmal war es sein Blut. Elladan zog die zerrissenen Teile vollends von seinem Rücken und legte ihn frei. Vier lange Krallenspuren zogen sich von dessen Schulter bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Tiefe, hässliche Furchen, die zu oberflächlichen Schrammen ausliefen.

Elladan zog scharf die Luft ein und Estel versuchte einen Blick auf seinen eigenen Rücken zu erhaschen, doch seine Haut spannte sich qualvoll und er gab den Versuch auf. „Ist es schlimm?", fragte er matt.

„Ich muss die Wunden auswaschen.", kam die knappe Antwort, bei der Estel alleine bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehenden Schmerzen schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Elrohir warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, machte sich aber dann daran, das Feuer wieder neu anzufachen und begab sich zum Fluss, um frisches Wasser zu holen. Estel stützte den Kopf in seine Hände und versuchte sich von den Schmerzen abzulenken.

„Habt ihr die Pferde retten können? Argalos – ist er in Ordnung?"

Elladan unterbrach seine Tätigkeit die Satteltaschen zu durchsuchen und entgegnete: „Sie sind in Sicherheit! Die Orks haben sie nicht einfangen können und nachdem wir diese stinkenden Kreaturen erledigt hatten, haben wir sie am Fluss zurück gelassen, damit sie sich von dem Schrecken erholen können." Der Elb konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er dem Menschen einen flüchtigen Blick schenkte. Selbst in einer solchen Situation vermochte Estel es noch, ihn zu erstaunen. In seinem langen Leben hatte Elladan schon viele Menschen kennen gelernt, aber keiner von ihnen hätte auch nur einen Gedanken an die Pferde verschwendet, wäre er jetzt an Estels Stelle gewesen.

Elrohir kam zurück, hing den Topf mit Wasser über die Flammen und suchte nach seinem Wasserbeutel. Er reichte ihn Estel und forderte ihn auf zu trinken. Als dieser den Beutel öffnete, stieg ihm ein starker Weingeruch unter die Nase und erleichtert, mit einem dankbaren Nicken, nahm er einen tiefen Schluck und spürte sogleich die Wärme, die sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete.

Inzwischen hatte Elladan einige Kräuter in das kochende Wasser geworfen, die einen scharfen Geruch verströmten und Estel nahm entschieden noch einen Zug aus dem Beutel.

Elladan sah ihn an. Er war sehr bleich und zitterte immer noch, seine Züge traten im roten Schein des Feuers hervor, doch er hielt sich so gerade, wie es seine Verletzungen eben zuließen.

Elladan beendete seine Vorbereitungen und ergriff einige Tücher, bevor er hinter Estel trat und sich ans Werk machte. Bereits bei der ersten leichten Berührung verkrampfte sich Estel und konnte auch ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er schloss kurz die Augen und ein leichter Schweißfilm glänzte auf dessen Gesicht.

Elrohir hockte sich vor ihn und musterte den Menschen mitfühlend. Er wußte selber nur zu gut, dass Elladans Kräutermischung sehr gut helfen würde, aber leider auch wie Feuer in den offenen Wunden brannte. Diese Qualen waren nötig, um eine Entzündung zu vermeiden, aber es kostete auch unglaublich viel Kraft.

Estels Wangenknochen zuckten und selbst im rotglühenden Schein des Feuers konnte sein Ziehbruder erkennen, dass er unnatürlich blass war. Elrohir wollte gerade beistehend die Hand des Menschen ergreifen, als ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen dessen Lippen verließ und Estel nach vorn sackte.

Sofort fing Elrohir den Sturz ab und lehnte sich dessen Schultern gegen seinen Brustkorb, damit Elladan seine Arbeit fortsetzen konnte. Über den Rücken des bewusstlosen Menschen hinweg, warfen sich die Zwillinge einen stummen Blick zu.

Das Lager war in friedliche Stille getaucht, die nur von dem Knistern des Feuers erfüllt wurde. Dessen Wärme erfüllte Estels Gesicht und glühte rötlich hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, als er langsam wieder erwachte. Er mußte gegen die Lichtquelle anblinzeln, doch als sich seine Augen an die Umgebung angepasst hatten, machte er klar Elladans Schatten aus. Der Elb saß auf der anderen Seite der Flammen am Rande des Lichtkegels und beruhigt schloss Estel noch einmal die Augen. Sicher war auch Elrohir ganz in der Nähe.

Er lag auf der Seite, den Kopf auf die Satteltaschen gebettet, die angenehm nach Leder rochen. Vorsichtig tasteten seine Finger seine Brust entlang, wo er den weichen Stoff eines Hemdes fühlte, aber darunter auch den straffen Verband aus Leinen.

Probehalber bewegte er die Schultern und nicht nur sein Rücken protestierte dagegen! Jeder seiner Muskeln schmerzte von den Anstrengungen des Kampfes mit dem Warg, dennoch erfüllte Estel ein Gefühl der Erleichterung. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können! Der zerkratzte Rücken würde rasch heilen und morgen würde er sich sicher schon nicht mehr so zerschlagen fühlen.

Seine rechte Hand war bis zum Ellenbogen ebenfalls bandagiert und es würde sicherlich einige Zeit vergehen, bis er sein Schwert wieder sicher würde halten können. Ein Gedanke, der ihn nicht gerade sonderlich erfreute.

Obwohl er gerne sofort wieder eingeschlafen wäre, weil er so unendlich müde war, öffnete er dennoch abermals die Augen. Er wußte, dass die Zwillinge sich sicher Sorgen um ihn machten und darauf warteten, dass er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte.

Tatsächlich war Elladan gleich bei ihm, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Elrohir! Komm und schau, wer wieder bei uns ist!"

Estel vernahm die leichten Schritte des Zwillings hinter sich, gefolgt von einer sachten Berührung an der Schulter, die ihm augenblicklich Trost spendete.

„Wie fühlst du dich, kleiner Bruder?"

Estel schnaubte nur, zu mehr war er angesichts seines protestierenden Körpers auch gar nicht fähig, aber der Elb gab sich damit zufrieden.

„Nichts anderes hatte ich erwartet.", entgegnete Elladan mit einem Lächeln. „Hier. Trink."

Estel zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen hoch, als der dampfende Becher in sein Sichtfeld geschoben wurde, der einen bitteren Geruch verströmte.

Sofort übermannte ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit und er musste hart schlucken, um sie nieder zu kämpfen. „Ich werde das nicht trinken, Elladan!", murrte er entschieden.

„Estel! Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind! Dein Körper braucht es, glaube mir. Danach wirst du dich besser fühlen."

„Bis mir dieser fürchterliche Trank unter die Nase gehalten wurde, ging es mir hervorragend!"

„Ach ja? Dann setzt dich hin und lass mich nach deinen Verbänden sehen!"

Misstrauisch blickte Estel zu dem älteren Zwilling auf. Das dieser so rasch nachgab passte gar nicht zu ihm und der Mensch war sich sicher, dass er damit irgendetwas bezweckte. Doch die Alternative war ebenfalls nicht sonderlich verlockend und so stemmte er sich von seinem Lager.

Augenblicklich explodierte der Schmerz auf seinem Rücken, schnürte seinen Brustkorb zusammen und erschwerte ihm das Atmen.

Vor seinen Augen wurde die Landschaft in grauen Nebel gehüllt, begann sich schwindelerregend zu drehen und mit einem Stöhnen sank er zurück auf seine Decken und presste die Augen zusammen.

„Es geht dir also gut, ja?" Der Sarkasmus seines Bruders, dem Estel sonst in der gleichen Art und Weise begegnete, entlockte ihm diesmal nur ein schwaches Schnauben. Er leistete keinen Widerstand, als er die stützende Hand in seinem Nacken spürte die ihn leicht anhob.

_Ich hätte doch weiter schlafen sollen, _dachte Estel unwillig, ließ sich aber dennoch das Gefäß an die Lippen pressen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Er verzog das Gesicht.

Elladan zeigte kein Erbarmen. Geduldig flößte er seinem Bruder Schluck für Schluck des Gebräus ein und brauchte ihn anschließend nicht lange dazu zu überreden, sich wieder hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Im Gegenteil. Estel hatte sich noch nicht ganz wieder auf das Lager zurück gleiten lassen, da übermannte ihn auch schon wieder die Erschöpfung und die Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein. Er hieß den Schlaf willkommen.


	2. Träume

**Autors Note: Sorry, das ich euch so lange habe warten lassen! Und ich fürchte, es ist auch nicht so viel, wir euch wünschen würdet! Aber wie schon in meinem Profil erwähnt, schreibe ich gleichzeitig noch ein Teamwork mit meiner „Lieblingskriegerin"! Natürlich auch über den Herrn der Ringe! Und wenn man dann so richtig in einer „Story" drin steckt, ist es schwer zu der anderen zu finden!  
Hier aber trotzdem Lesefutter für euch, damit die „Durststrecke nicht zu lang wird!**

**Namarié, Tardolien**

**2. Kapitel: Träume**

_Bilder jagten durch seinen Verstand. Er rannte durch den Wald und wusste, dass seine Verfolger ihm dicht auf den Fersen waren. Ihre dunklen Schatten waren überall um ihn herum und er ahnte, dass es seinen Tod bedeuten würde, wenn sie ihn einholten. Er sprang über Wurzeln und Steine, sein Atem schnell und mühsam. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten können, aber er musste! Musste einen Weg finden, seinen Feinden – den Orks - zu entkommen…_

_Sie lachten siegessicher, kreischten und als er sich umschaute, erkannte er mit Panic, dass sie ihn bald eingeholt hatten. Sofort rannte er weiter, möglichst noch schneller, aber er war viel zu müde und seine Lunge schmerzte. Trotzdem hastete er weiter, ignorierte die Äste und Zweige, die ihm dabei ins Gesicht schlugen, während die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf wirbelten. Das Aufblitzen der Schwerter in der Abenddämmerung. Das viele Blut, das den Waldboden tränkte. Die Schreie der Menschen, die auf der Lichtung hinter ihm den Tod gefunden hatten, klangen noch in seinen Ohren. Die Orks hatten keine Gnade gezeigt. Doch ihn würden sie nicht bekommen, sie würden ihn nicht töten… nicht wie…_

„Estel! Bei den Valar, wach auf! Estel!"

_Elrohirs Stimme riss den Gedanken fort und wurde von einer neuen Welle der Furcht abgelöst. Elrohir! Er durfte nicht hier sein, sonst würden die Orks ihn ebenfalls töten! Sie mussten fliehen, solange sie noch konnten, sonst wäre ihr Leben verloren._

_Estel spürte die Hände seines Bruders die ihn bei den Schultern packten und ihn an seiner Flucht hinderten. „Nein!" Er versuchte sie abzuschütteln, stieß den Elben von sich, doch seine Versuche waren vergebens._

„Estel! Beruhige dich doch. Mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an. Es ist alles gut!"

Elrohir versuchte alleine mit der Kraft seiner Stimme Estel in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen und presste ihn auf sein Lager nieder, damit ihm seine heftige Gegenwehr die Wunden auf seinem Rücken nicht wieder aufreißen ließ.

„Nein!" Estels Stimme hallte über die Lichtung und er fuhr so hastig auf, dass der Elb ihn nicht länger halten konnte.

Blicklose graue Augen starrten ihn an, während sich Estels Brustkorb unter seinen hastigen Atemzügen hob und senkte, so als wäre er den ganzen Rückweg nach Bruchtal gerannt. Vorsichtig streckte Elrohir die Hand nach ihm aus und als er seine Schulter berührte, klärte sich endlich Estels Blick.

Ein zitternder Atemzug kam über dessen Lippen, dann fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Ein verzweifelter Versuch, die letzten Erinnerungen an seinen Traum wegzuwischen.  
"Estel?"   
"Schon gut, Ro. Nur ein Traum…"  
Er sah den Blick nicht, den die Zwillinge tauschten, doch das brauchte er nicht, um zu wissen, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten. Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch merkte selbst, wie kläglich es ausfiel.

Elladan fing seinen Blick auf und Estel glaubte, die durchdringenden Augen könnten bis in seine Seele blicken und die Lüge erkennen. Abrupt senkte er die Lider und versuchte hastig, auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch Elrohir hielt ihn sanft, aber bestimmt davon ab.  
"Was gedenkst du da zu tun? Du solltest noch nicht aufstehen, Estel."  
"Ich weiß selbst, was gut für mich ist und was nicht.", brauste er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung auf. Er hatte nur den einen Wunsch, einen Augenblick alleine sein zu können. Der Traum steckte ihm noch in den Knochen, sein Rücken schmerzte und die Hitze des Feuers schien die Luft um ihn herum so schwer zu machen, das es ihn Mühe kostete, zu atmen. Er wollte in den Wald und seine Lungen mit der Kühle der Nacht füllen.

"Ich habe dir auch nicht das Gegenteil unterstellt.", gab Elrohir ruhig zurück. „Es wäre eben nur besser, du würdest deinem Körper die Chance geben, neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Der Tag morgen wird auch so schon anstrengend genug werden."

Estel überlegte fieberhaft, was er vorbringen konnte, um dem vernünftigen Argument seines Bruders zu widersprechen. Doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. In Wahrheit fühlte er sich noch nicht dazu in der Lage, einen Spaziergang im Wald zu unternehmen.

„Willst du darüber reden.", kam es völlig unvermittelt von Elladan neben ihm, was Estel dazu veranlasste, einen Schauer zu unterdrücken. Verdammt sei Elladans Gespür für seinen Gemütszustand! Weil er seiner Stimme nicht traute, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und wich dessen Blick aus.

„Ro hat wohl Recht. Ich sollte mich wieder hinlegen…"  
Elladan schnaubte und sah seinen Zwillingsbruder vorwurfsvoll an. Elrohir konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, das es Estel gelang, sie mit ihren eigenen Worten zu schlagen und einer unangenehmen Situation auszuweichen.

Elladan seufzte und gab sich mit einem weiteren, durchdringenden Blick zufrieden. Doch er gab sich nicht gänzlich geschlagen.  
"Wie du willst. Aber vorher trinkst du noch etwas von dem Tee…"  
"Ist das wirklich notwendig, Dan?" Doch Estels Protest kam eher halbherzig und nachdem er den Becher erst einmal erhalten hatte, lehrte er ihn zügig.

„Schmeckt irgendwie seltsam… Zu süß, für…" Die Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Elrohir fing geschickt den Becher auf, der Estels Händen entglitt und Elladan ließ den jungen Mann behutsam auf das Lager zurück sinken.

„Er wird wütend sein, wenn er wieder erwacht.", stellte Elrohir ruhig fest. „Er hasst es, ohne sein Wissen betäubt zu werden."  
"Das ist es mir wehrt. Was auch immer er geträumt hat, es hat ihm ganz schön zugesetzt." Fürsorglich zog er die Decke über Estels Schultern. „Nun wird er von den Dämonen seiner Träume verschont bleiben."

Beide Elben kehrten zurück ans Feuer und verbrachten die Nacht damit, über Estels ruhigen Schlaf zu wachen.

ooOOoo

Elrohir behielt Recht. Estel war am Morgen schlecht gelaunt erwacht und hatte Elladan gleich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick bedacht. Doch er fühlte sich wesentlich besser, als noch am Abend zuvor. Dennoch hatte er nicht vor, es auf ein Wortgefecht mit dem Elben ankommen zu lassen. Er wollte in jedem Fall vermeiden, dass Elladan noch einmal auf seinen Albtraum zu sprechen kam.

Und so setzte er sich ans Feuer, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und die Augen geschlossen, während Elladan das Lager abbrach und Elrohir die Pferde sattelte.

Er sah erst auf, als ihn das weiche Maul von Argalos sanft an der Schulter anstieß und begann ihn geistesabwesend zu streicheln, bis Elrohirs Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
"Wir können aufbrechen, Estel. Zeit, endlich wieder nach Bruchtal zu kommen – je eher desto besser."

Estel nickte mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln, half, das Feuer zu löschen und schwang sich schließlich in den Sattel. Ohne ein Frühstück brachen sie auf. 

ooOOoo 

Sie waren weit bis in den Mittag hinein geritten, ohne eine Rast einzulegen. Elrohirs Sorge, Estel könne diesem raschen Tempo nicht standhalten, hatte sich schon nach wenigen Stunden im Sattel zerschlagen. Die Sonne war hervorgekommen und strahlte hell und warm auf sie hinab, was Estel dazu veranlasst hatte, sich seines Hemdes, und schließlich auch des Verbandes zu entledigen. 

Er saß aufrecht auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes und schien die Wunden auf seinem Rücken nicht einmal zu spüren. Über Nacht hatte eine Kruste die garstigen Streifen verschlossen und sie malten sich dunkel auf der hellen Haut ab.

Der Anblick sandte einen Schauer über Elrohir eigenen Rücken, wurde jedoch von der Gewissheit abgelöst, dass es schlimmer hätte kommen können und er dankte den Valar, das dem nicht so war.

Dennoch kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Angriff der letzten Nacht zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte daran einfach nicht! Er hatte in seinem langen Leben wahrlich schon viele Kämpfe mit ganzen Horden von Orks und Wargen gefochten, doch das Verhalten, mit dem sie in der Nacht vorgegangen waren, entsprach überhaupt nicht ihrer Natur! 

Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte keine Erklärung finden, warum eine so kleine Truppe Orks es gewagt hatten, sich ihrem Lager zu nähern. Noch dazu, einen so aussichtslosen Versuch zu unternehmen, Pferde zu stehlen, die von Elbenhand aufgezogen worden waren!

Und dann kam auch noch das Verhalten des Warges hinzu. Diese Kreaturen jagten im Rudel und niemals alleine!

Tief in Gedanken versunken, merkte Elrohir nicht einmal, das Elladan sein Pferd zum Stehen gebracht hatte und auch Estel neben seinem Bruder zum Halten gekommen war. Erst, als er auf einer Höhe mit ihnen war, wurde er darauf aufmerksam. Inzwischen war Elladan abgestiegen und ein Stück weiter den Weg herauf gegangen. Er kniete nieder und ließ seine Hand über die Spitzen des Grases gleiten, das dort am Rand des Unterholzes wuchs.

„Was siehst du?" Es waren die ersten Worte, die Estel seit diesem Morgen an seinen Ziehbruder richtete – die er überhaupt sprach.   
Elladan warf Elrohir einen flüchtigen Blick zu und der Schatten eines Lächelns zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln. Estel konnte ihnen nie lange grollen!  
Als er sich jedoch an den Fragensteller wandte, war jedes Lächeln verschwunden. „Orks! Viele von ihnen. Und sie scheinen den gleichen Weg zu nehmen, wie wir."

"Den Brandywein entlang?" Fast schwang Entsetzen in dieser Entgegnung von Elrohir mit.  
"Mae, Bruder."


	3. Orks und andere Gegner

„**Orks – und andere Gegner…"**

„Wie alt sind die Spuren?", unterbrach Estel die Stille, die nach Elladans Aussage geherrscht hatte.  
"Einen – höchstens zwei Tage alt. Die Gruppe ist nicht sehr groß. Vielleicht fünfzehn – höchstens zwanzig Orks. Keine Warge…", endete er mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln in Estels Richtung. „Du brauchst also nicht zu fürchten, schon wieder von einem dieser Wölfe zum Abendessen ausgewählt zu werden!"

Elrohir lachte auf, aber der junge Mensch blieb ernst und überging die Äußerung seines Ziehbruders.  
"Du willst sie also einholen und gegen sie kämpfen?" Eigentlich war es mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage. In den letzten Monaten hatten sie schließlich nichts anderes getan, als jede noch so kleine Truppe dieser Kreaturen ausfindig zu machen, zu jagen und zu vernichten. Ihre Zahl in Mittelerde schien mit jedem Tag zu wachsen und für jeden getöteten Ork, spuckte das Dunkle Land zwei neue aus.

Elrond beunruhigte dieser Umstand so sehr, das er mehrere Gruppen mit Elbenkriegern ausgesandt hatte, um wenigstens zu verhindern, dass sie zu weit in den Westen des Landes vordrangen.

Doch jetzt überlief Estel ein kalter Schauer, wenn er nur daran dachte, erneut gegen diese Kreaturen kämpfen zu müssen. Bruchteile seines Alptraumes der letzten Nacht traten lebhaft vor seine Augen und mit ihnen ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl.

Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten begann das Herz in seiner Brust zu rasen. Seine Kehle schnürte sich ihm zu, sodass es ihm schwer fiel zu atmen. Wann hatte sich die Luft um ihn herum in zähflüssigen Nebel verwandelt? 

„Estel? Alles in Ordnung?" Elrohirs besorgtes Gesicht füllte plötzlich sein Sichtfeld aus und ihm wurde bewußt, dass seine Ziehbrüder ihn wohl nicht das erste Mal angesprochen hatten. Tatsächlich hatte Elladan sich wieder erhoben und war einen Schritt auf ihn und Argalos zugekommen. Sein Gesicht einmal mehr das Spiegelbild seines Zwillings.  
"Ja… ja mir geht es gut.", presste er mühsam hervor.  
"Ganz sicher? Du bist so weiß wie Schnee und einen Moment lang schien es, dass du dich nicht länger im Sattel halten könntest!"

Estel bemühte sich, tief und ruhig Luft zu holen und seinen Herzschlag so auf ein erträgliches Maß zu senken. Er schloss jeden anderen Gedanken aus seinem Bewußtsein aus und es schien ihm wirklich zu helfen. Es gelang ihm sogar, seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen.  
"Ganz sicher, Ro."

Zwar noch etwas skeptisch zog dieser die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, beließ es aber dabei, als Elladan ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf und unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. Sie wußten beide, wie aufbrausend ihr Ziehbruder werden konnte, wenn man ihn zu sehr bedrängte.  
"Dann lass uns aufbrechen.", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Wenn wir keine Rast einlegen, haben wir die Orks zum Abend hin eingeholt…" Geschmeidig schwang er sich in den Sattel und trieb sein Pferd zum Galopp an. Estel und Elrohir folgten ihm ohne Widerspruch.

ooOOoo

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie die Kriegsgruppe des Schwarzen Landes schließlich einholten. Eine kurze Geste von Elladan reichte aus und sofort brachten sie ihre Pferde zum Stehen. Lautlos schwangen sie sich aus den Sätteln und führten die Tiere ein Stück zurück in den Wald. Ohne sich mit Worten absprechen zu müssen, genügten kurze Handzeichen, um sich zu verständigen.

Elladan wandte sich nach rechts, während Elrohir links von Estel im Unterholz verschwand. Ihm war es überlassen, sich frontal dem Lager zu nähern, das die Orks auf einer Lichtung am Flussufer aufgeschlagen hatten. Selbst hier, noch gute zehn Schritt entfernt, konnte er das Sprudeln und Gurgeln des Brandywein vernehmen.

Das vertraute Geräusch beruhigte ihn etwas, doch er fühlte sich dennoch so, als wäre dies seine erste Schlacht gegen Orks, die ihm unmittelbar bevorstand. Eine eiserne Klaue hatte ihren Griff um seinen Brustkorb gelegt und er musste mit aller Macht gegen die Bilder ankämpfen, die versuchten, erneut in sein Bewußtsein zu dringen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso quälte ihn plötzlich dieser Traum? Er hätte es noch verstanden, wenn er von dem Kampf mit dem Warg träumen würde, denn dieser Bestie hatte er schließlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben gegenüber gestanden!

Doch ihm blieb nicht länger, um sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen. Er war inzwischen nah genug an das Lager herangekommen und suchte Deckung hinter dem Stamm einer großen Eiche. Er brauchte auch nicht mehr lange zu warten, da erklang das vereinbarte Signal von Elladan und sein Körper reagierte mit der Gewohnheit ihrer bisherigen Schlachten. Er stürmte aus seinem Versteck, stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und trennte seinem ersten Gegner bereits den Kopf von den Schultern, bevor dieser sich überhaupt völlig erhoben hatte.

Unter dem Schlag einer Klinge tauchte er hinweg, stieß den Ork mit seiner Schulter zu Boden und durchbohrte ihn dann mit seinem Schwert. Um ihn herum fielen weitere Orks. Einige von tödlichen Pfeilen niedergestreckt, die Elrohir noch im Laufen auf diese abfeuerte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Elladan, der bereits sein Schwert in den Händen hielt und es sicher und beinahe elegant führte. Wenn sie weiterhin auf diesen geringen Widerstand stießen, dann würde der Kampf zu Estels Erleichterung rasch beendet sein!

Er fuhr zu dem nächsten Ork herum, der versuchte, sich von hinten auf ihn zu werfen. Die Kreatur konnte ihren eigenen Schwung nicht mehr rechtzeitig abfangen und warf sich direkt in Estels Klinge. Ein Schaben erklang, als der Stahl durch die Rüstung drang und warmes Blut rann über Estels Hände und machte den Griff um sein Schwert schlüpfrig. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck versuchte er seine Klinge zu befreien, doch sie drohte ihm dabei aus den Fingern zu gleiten.

„Estel! Vorsicht!" Elrohirs Ruf kam jedoch einem Bruchteil zu spät. Er schaffte es noch, den Schwertknauf fester zu umschließen, bevor ihn etwas Schweres mit ungeheuerer Wucht traf. Der Schwung, mit dem er zurückgeworfen wurde, befreite sein Schwert, doch er brachte es nicht fertig, es auch nur gegen seinen Gegner zu erheben. Dessen Fratze grinste ihn triumphierend an, als er die Hand mit seiner Waffe empor riss, bereit, den tödlichen Stoß zu führen. 

Und dann geschah alles unsagbar schnell. Estel umschloss mit seiner freien Hand das Gelenk des Orks, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Klinge von seinem Herzen abzulenken. Das kurze Ringen, das daraufhin folgte, endete damit, dass der Ork seine Hand zurückriss und Estel mit sich auf die Füße zog. Die andere Hand der Kreatur schnellte hervor, umfing Estels Hals und drückte unbarmherzig zu – solange, bis ein plötzlicher Ruck dessen Körper durchfuhr, als sich Elrohirs Pfeil in dessen Rücken bohrte.  
Mit einem Röcheln brach er augenblicklich zusammen, fiel gegen den Menschen, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war und einen Schritt zurückwich. Einen verhängnisvollen Schritt! Er trat ins Leere, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte in den Fluss.

Die eisige Kälte des Wassers durchdrang umgehend seine Kleidung, stach wie tausende, feine Nadelstiche in seine Haut, und das Wasser durchtränkte seine Kleidung und zog ihn zusätzlich zu der Strömung noch tiefer unter die Oberfläche. Entschlossen kämpfte er dagegen an, doch sein Bogen und das Bündel auf seinem Rücken machten es ihm fast unmöglich. Mit schwerem Herzen löste er seinen Griff um das glatte Metall, sein Schwert wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und selbst in dieser bedrohlichen Situation bedauerte er dessen Verlust.

Hastig löste er den Lederband seines Bündels und Bogens und übergab auch dieses Opfer dem reißenden Wasser.

Mit großen Zügen bemühte er sich, das Ufer wieder zu erreichen, doch er musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass die Strömung ihm immer mehr zusetzte. Schon wurde er unter Wasser gerissen und wußte einen Moment lang nicht mehr, wo sich oben und unten befand.

Er versuchte die Orientierung zurück zu erlangen, weil er darauf hoffte, sich am Grund abstoßen und wieder auftauchen zu können, doch er merkte, wie ihm unaufhörlich der Atem ausging. Neben dem sprudelnden Geräusch des Wassers, dass seine Sinne vollends ausfüllte, nahm er plötzlich einen Widerstand an seinem Arm wahr und er versuchte sich zu drehen, aber seine Bewegungen waren unter Wasser zu langsam und er verlor erneut die Orientierung.

Gerade, als er schon glaubte, nicht einen Herzschlag länger ohne einen Atemzug auskommen zu können, streiften seine Füße den sandigen Grund und mit letzter Kraft drückte er sich ab. Keuchend durchstieß er die Wasseroberfläche und versuchte das Ufer auszumachen. Er glaubte Elrohirs verzweifeltes Rufen zu hören und das schrille Wiehern eines Pferdes, doch er ließ sich nicht zu einem Seitenblick zurück zum Kampfgeschehen verleiten.

Der Kampf unter Wasser hatte an Aragorns Kräften gezehrt, aber die Valar schienen wenigstens etwas gnädig zu sein, denn durch den Sog trieb er nun genau auf die Böschung zu. Estel schlug mit den Beinen gegen die Strömung. Wasser spülte über seinem Kopf hinweg und jetzt wurde er erbarmungslos hin und her geworfen.

Von der Kraft des Wassers wurde er wie ein Stück Treibholz herumgewirbelt und die Kälte betäubte allmählich Estels Glieder, sodass es ihm unmöglich wurde, sich dagegen zu erwehren. Wie hätte er dies auch tun sollen? Seine Kräfte hätten auch dann nicht ausgereicht, wenn er völlig ausgeruht gewesen wäre. Die Gewalt des Wassers war einfach zu groß. Seine Schulter schlug gegen scharfkantigen Fels. Die Qual in seinen Lungen wurde vergrößert, weil ihm mit dem Stoß die angehaltene Luft entwich.

Wieder wurde er unter Wasser gerissen und er flehte im Stillen zu Eru, dass einer der Zwillinge einen Weg finden würden, um ihn aus dem Fluss zu befreien. Alleine würde er kaum dazu in der Lage sein, denn seine Kräfte schwanden.

Inzwischen kämpfte er nicht nur gegen die Strömung, sondern auch gegen den Reflex zu atmen. Sein Brustkorb brannte bereits in dem Verlangen nach Luft, doch wenn er diesem Drängen nun nachgeben würde, wäre das sein sicherer Tod.

Mit den Armen versuchte er rudernd, sich an die Oberfläche zu bringen, während seine Beine durch das Gewicht seiner Lederstiefel nach unten gezogen wurden.

Als er schon glaubte, sein Schicksal sei besiegelt, durchbrach seine Hand das Wasser, stieß gegen rauen Fels und seine zittrigen Finger fanden Halt an dem kalten Gestein. Mit letzter Anstrengung zog er sich bis zur Brust aus dem Wasser und ließ die köstliche Luft in seine Lungen strömen.

Sein eigenes Keuchen hallte laut in seinen Ohren und sein Atem bildete kleine Wolken aus Dunst vor seinem Mund. Sein Atem ging hastig und sein Herz raste, doch er zwang sich dazu, sich zu beruhigen. Er musste versuchen, sich ein genaues Bild seiner Umgebung zu verschaffen, um zu erkennen, wie weit er abgetrieben war. Vielleicht konnte er die Zwillinge auf sich aufmerksam machen? Doch als er schon rufen wollte, wurde sein Handgelenk von einem starken Griff gepackt.

„Elladan!" Erleichterung durchflutete Estel, als er geradewegs in das Gesicht seines Ziehbruders blickte.

„Hast du jemanden anderen erwartet?", knurrte dieser und versuchte, den Mensch aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.

Estel sah, dass Elladan ihm kurz zuversichtlich zunickte, doch genau in jenem Augenblick spürte er, wie dessen Halt ihm entglitt. Das Wasser besaß eine enorme Kraft und seine Hand versagte ihm schlichtweg den Dienst und löste sich ohne sein zutun. Die Kälte stahl ihm jedes Gefühl, betäubte seine Glieder und sein Mantel schlang sich wie ein eigenständiges Wesen um seine Beine und schnürte diese ein.

„Estel!" Elladans verzweifelter Ruf ging im Rauschen des Flusses unter.

Zu spät wurde Estel sich einer weiteren Gefahr gewahr und als er den Felsbrocken vor sich erblickte, war es bereits zu spät. Mit voller Wucht prallte er gegen den rauen Fels. Er spürte den Schlag als eine Welle aus Schmerz, die durch seinen gesamten Körper fuhr und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei, doch kein Ton verließ seine Kehle, denn augenblicklich war sein Mund mit Wasser gefüllt und der klare Teil seines Verstandes erkannte, dass er sich wieder unter Wasser befand. Ein weiteres Mal riss ihn das Wasser mit sich, und Sekunden, wenn nicht Minuten vermochte er nicht, dagegen etwas zu unternehmen.

Immer wieder prallte er gegen Hindernisse unter Wasser und das Verlangen nach Sauerstoff wurde zu einer brennenden Qual. Seinen Lungen auch nur einen einzigen erlösenden Atemzug zu verwähren, der sein Schicksal besiegeln würde, war eine Anstrengung, die alles andere aus seinen Empfindungen ausschloss.

Seine Bemühungen, wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, schienen nutzlose Versuche zu sein, die seltsam verlangsamt stattfanden. Selbst seine Gedanken benötigten eine Ewigkeit und flossen zäh wie Sirup durch seinen Kopf, in dessen Innerem sich ein immer größerer Druck zu bilden begann.

Es konnten nur noch wenige Herzschläge vergehen, bevor er das Bewußtsein verlieren würde und er nahm diese Gewissheit mit einer seltsamen Klarheit wahr.

Doch das Unfassbare geschah. Völlig unerwartet, ohne, dass er selbst etwas zu seiner eigenen Rettung unternommen hätte, durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche.

Keuchend gönnte er sich einige hastige Atemzüge, die nicht nur seine Lungen etwas beruhigten, sondern zusätzlich seinen Kampfwillen belebten. Er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben!

Das Ufer rauschte mit unbeschreiblicher Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei, durch wirbelnde Strudel war es ihm mal näher und dann wieder unerreichbar weit entfernt. Jedes Mal wurde er mit den Wellen gegen die Felsen und das Ufer geschleudert und er versuchte, sich dort erneut festzuhalten.

Aber das Gestein war einfach zu glitschig, seine Hände zu kraftlos. Eine neue Welle spülte über sein Gesicht und er kämpfte sich wieder an die Oberfläche.

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch lange durchhalten kann, _schoss es Estel durch den Kopf und tatsächlich wurden seine Bewegungen erneut immer langsamer, sein Widerstand weniger. Der Kampfwille, der eben noch so heiß in seinen Adern gebrannt hatte, erlosch mit jedem gescheiterten Versuch, Halt zu finden, mehr und das eisige Wasser tat sein Übriges. Die Kälte schien seine Beine völlig betäubt zu haben und seine Arme waren schwer wie Blei. Das Wasser umtoste ihn wie ein übermächtiger Feind, hob ihn hoch und ließ ihn wieder fallen und Verzweiflung erfasste ihn.

Was würde geschehen, wenn er es diesmal nicht schaffte? Wenn die Zwillinge ihm diesmal nicht rechtzeitig zu Hilfe kamen? Was würde seine Familie sagen, seine Freunde, wenn sie die schreckliche Nachricht überbrachten? Der Gedanke an seine Mutter und Elrond, erfüllte ihn mit Kummer und er schenkte ihnen einen letzten Gedanken voll Liebe und Zuneigung, bevor er jede Bemühung zu überleben einstellte und sich dem Schicksal übergab. Er besaß einfach keine Kraft mehr.

Der Fluss nahm seinen reglosen Körper an wie ein Geschenk und riss ihn mit sich. Weite Felsen ragten aus dem Wasser, doch wie durch ein Wunder wurde Estel daran vorbei getragen. Immer wieder wurde er unter Wasser gezogen, mal nur kurz, oft genug aber auch für längere Augenblicke.

Ohne, dass sein geschwächter Verstand es jedoch bemerkt hatte, nahm die Unterströmung plötzlich ab und er trieb nur noch mit, ohne wieder unter Wasser gezogen zu werden.

Das Flussbett wurde ebener und fast floss das Wasser nun träge durch einige lang gezogene Kurven. Die nächste Biegung war sein Glück, denn ganz von selbst wurde er nun an das rettende Ufer getragen. Mit letzter Kraft bekam er einen herabhängenden Zweig zu fassen, der seine Hand streifte. Er spürte sandigen Grund unter seinen Fingern und zog sich halb aus dem Wasser. Hustend lag er da und mit einemmal spürte er wieder die Kälte.

Seine Kleidung klebte an seinen zitternden Gliedern und er zwang sich, noch ein Stück höher die Böschung herauf zu kriechen. In dem vergeblichen Versuch sich zu wärmen, zog er die Beine an den Körper, doch sofort schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch sein linkes Knie. Er grub die Stirn in den sandigen Boden und unterdrückte einen Schrei. Nur langsam verging der Schmerz.

Dafür ergriff im Schatten der Bäume die Kälte nur noch mehr Besitz von ihm und Estel wußte vage, dass er so rasch wie möglich trockene Kleidung benötigten und ein wärmendes Feuer, aber er vermochte nicht, sich zu rühren.

Er war so müde. So unsagbar müde, dass es schon fast zu viel Kraft kostete, seine hungernden Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. Tief im hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes wußte er, dass er der Müdigkeit auf gar keinen Fall nachgeben durfte, aber seine Augenlider schienen ein Eigenleben zu besitzen und Gewichte aus Blei hingen an ihnen. Von allen Seiten kroch Dunkelheit auf ihn zu, der er nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen hatte.

ooOOoo

Elladans Herz schlug in seiner Brust so heftig, dass er glaubte, es würde beim nächsten Schlag die Knochen zertrümmern, die es schützten. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er keuchte vor Anstrengung, als er sich seinen Weg durch das Unterholz bahnte. In der Hoffnung, Estel irgendwie aus den Fluten zu befreien, hatte er beschlossen, die lang gezogene Biegung des Flusses zu nutzen und Querfeldein dem Schicksal ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Er musste nur schneller rennen, als das Wasser floss, dann konnte er noch vor dem Menschen den Punkt erreichen, an dem er wieder auf den Fluss stoßen würde und ihn aus dem Wasser ziehen.

Doch sein Plan verlieh ihm nicht wirklich Zuversicht. Er machte sich keine Illusion darüber, wie gefährlich die Lage war, in der sich sein Ziehbruder befand. Und er konnte nicht das Geringste tun, um die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, die sich trotz der Anstrengung des Laufens ihren Weg in sein Bewußtsein bahnten.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen war Estel aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden und von den Wassermassen verschlungen worden, nachdem er seinem Griff entrissen worden war.

Elladan hatte nicht lange gezögert, doch er schien mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, zu fühlen, wie Estels Chancen schwanden. Auch wenn der Lauf ihn wärmte und er es nicht spürte, so verrieten ihm die weißen Dampfwölkchen, die mit jedem Atemzug seinem Mund entwischen, dass die Temperaturen rasch sanken. Wenn es an Land bereits kalt war, dann musste das Wasser eisig sein!

Elladan hatte einmal erlebt, wie eine junge Frau aus dem Winterlager der Waldläufer durch die Eisschicht eines Sees gebrochen war. Obwohl gleich mehrere Männer zu ihrer Rettung bereit gewesen waren und der See kaum Strömungen aufgewiesen hatte, war es den Männern kaum gelungen, sie aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Die Kleidung der Frau hatte sich so sehr mit Wasser voll gesogen und deren Bewegungen behindert, dass sie nur wenig tun konnte, um ihren Rettern ihre Bemühungen zu erleichtern.

Die Kälte hatte zusätzlich in kürzester Zeit dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte und ihre Kräfte rasch schwinden lassen. Als es den Männern schließlich gelungen war, sie an Land zu ziehen, war ihr Körper blau gefroren gewesen und alle Versuche, ihn wieder zu erwärmen, waren gescheitert. Kaum einige Minuten waren verstrichen, da hatte die Kälte auch ihr Herz gelähmt und es hatte einfach aufgehört zu schlagen.

Jetzt war es noch lange nicht so kalt wie damals, aber der Elb machte sich dennoch nichts vor. Die junge Frau war bei Bewußtsein, gesund und unverletzt gewesen, als sich der Unfall ereignet hatte. Doch was mochte inzwischen alles geschehen sein? War Estel verletzt? Bewusstlos? Wie lange war er nun schon im eiskalten Wasser? Und die reißende Strömung barg noch unzählige weitere Gefahren. Wie lange konnte ein Mensch dem etwas entgegen setzen?

Er vertrieb mit einem fahrigen Kopfschütteln den Anblick von Estels regloser Gestalt, die mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser trieb und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Umgebung. Das Rauschen des Wassers nahm bereits wieder zu. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihn seine Instinkte trotz seiner Unachtsamkeit nicht vom Weg abgebracht hatten. Er ignorierte Äste und Zweige, die ihm gegen Arme und Beine schlugen, während er weiter vorwärts rannte und erspähte plötzlich einen feinen Schimmer zwischen den Büschen. Er beschleunigte noch einmal sein Tempo, brach dann endlich durch die Uferböschung und stolperte über den felsigen Grund parallel zum Fluss.

Das Wasser floss zu seiner Erleichterung hier schon nicht mehr ganz so rasch, wie an der Stelle, an der er seinen Ziehbruder verloren hatte, doch das machte seine Suche auch nicht gerade leichter. Im Gegenteil. Zwischen den Steinen und Felsen hatte sich Treibholz gesammelt, das sich dunkel vom Kies abmalte und es ihm erschwerte, darunter den jungen Mann zu entdecken, der sich vielleicht aus eigener Kraft ans Ufer gezogen hatte.

Einige Male hielt er solch ein Treibgut für Estel, wurde jedoch jedes Mal von neuem enttäuscht. Er begann sich schon zu fragen, ob er womöglich noch weiter Flussabwärts suchen musste, oder die richtige Stelle doch weiter oberhalb lag, als er etwas entdeckte.

Ein gutes Stück vor ihm, machte der Fluss erneut eine Wendung und Elladan war es, als machte er im schwindenden Zwielicht eine Bewegung aus.

Voller Hoffnung rief er Estels Namen aus, doch wenn er eine Antwort erwartet hatte, so wurde er enttäuscht. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von dem schemenhaften Umriss, als auch die letzten Zweifel erloschen und er Gewissheit erhielt.

Eru sei Dank! Es war tatsächlich Estel!

Er fiel neben ihm auf die Knie nieder, ohne auf die scharfkantigen Steine zu achten, die sich schmerzhaft in seine Knie drückten und streckte zögernd die Hand aus. Das Erste was ihm durch den Kopf schoss, war der Gedanke an eine eisige Winternacht, als er die Kälte spürte, die von der durchtränkten Kleidung seines Ziehbruders ausging. Estels Gesicht bestärkte diesen Gedanken noch, denn seine Haut wirkte erschreckend bleich und fahl, in der Dunkelheit. Seine Haare und die feinen Bartstoppeln standen im scharfen Kontrast dazu und ließen die Sorge erneut in ihm aufflammen.

Er presste seine Finger an den Hals seines Bruders und war erleichtert, las er den Puls darunter schlagen fühlte. Schwach, aber dennoch regelmäßig.

Hastig ließ der Elb seinen Blick über den Menschen schweifen, um jede Kleinigkeit an ihm zu erfassen. Auf den ersten Blick schien er unverletzt, jedenfalls fand er keine unheilvollen Knochenbrüche an Armen und Beinen. Doch ein Knie war stark geschwollen und als er es vorsichtig abtastete wurde seine Sorge verstärkt. Selbst in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit reagierte Estel auf die Berührung mit einem Schmerzlaut.

Dessen Schulter hatte ebenfalls Schaden genommen, doch sie schien glimpflicher davongekommen zu sein, als sein Knie und nur stark geprellt – jedoch nicht weniger schmerzvoll. Elladan dankte den Valar, dass die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn im Augenblick weitere Schmerzen ersparte. Dennoch wußte er, dass er so rasch wie möglich handeln musste.

Bei dem Gedanken an den langen Rückweg zu den Pferden, bedauerte er, diese nicht gleich mitgenommen zu haben, doch für diese Überlegungen war einfach keine Zeit gewesen. Elrohir kam ihm als nächstes in die Gedanken, doch auch diesen schob er beiseite. Sein Zwillingsbruder hatte es nur noch mit zwei Gegnern zu tun gehabt und er war sich sicher, dass er diese spielend alleine besiegt hatte.

Elladan sah sich um und traf eine Entscheidung. Er würde hier das Lager aufschlagen und sich erst dann auf den Weg machen, um Elrohir zu suchen und die Pferde und ihr Proviant hierher zu bringen.

Doch jetzt musste er handeln. Estel musste so rasch wie möglich aus den nassen Kleidungsstücken und an ein wärmendes Feuer, denn die Kälte war augenblicklich sein größter Feind.

Wie zur Bestätigung wählte der Mensch eben jenen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu bestätigen. Von einem Herzschlag auf den nächsten stellte dessen Körper das Zittern ein, der Atem wurde flacher und Estel schien tiefer in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu sinken.

„Nein!", protestierte Elladan flehend, während er dessen Schultern ergriff und ihn ganz aus dem Wasser zog. „Das wirst du nicht tun!"

So gut er es vermochte schleppte er die reglose Last in seinen Armen hinauf an die Böschung, streifte dann den eigenen Mantel ab und breitete diesen über Estel aus. Er überlegte hastig, was er als nächstes tun sollte und auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, seinen Ziehbruder in diesem Zustand alleine zu lassen, wußte er doch, das es notwendig war.

Er zögerte noch kurz, doch dann begann er hastig damit, Treibgut am Ufer aufzusammeln. Rasch stapelte er es aufeinander, hatte das Holz dann zügig entfacht und betrachtete zufrieden die züngelnden Flammen. Wieder an Estels Seite begann er damit, dessen nasse Kleidung von ihm abzustreifen, schlang ihn dann wieder in den trockenen Mantel und rieb in dem Versuch, den Menschen zusätzlich zu wärmen, dessen Arme und Beine.

Estel zeigte jedoch keine Regung auf die Bemühungen seines Bruders. Seine Lippen hatten immer noch einen bläulichen Farbton und dass sein Körper nicht einmal zitterte, zeigte dem Elb, das dessen Körper beinahe aufgegeben hatte. Dennoch stellte er seine Bemühungen nicht ein.

Elladan wußte nicht wie lange er nun schon darum kämpfte, Estels Körper aufzuwärmen, als ein Geräusch ihn aufschrecken ließ und sein Blick das Ufer entlang flog. Dicht gefolgt von ihren treuen Reittieren, deren Satteltaschen alles enthielten, was Elladan für Estel so dringend benötigte, kam Elrohir mit weit ausschweifenden Schritten das Ufer entlang geeilt!

„Wenigstens um einen Bruder muss ich mich nun nicht mehr sorgen.", murmelte Elladan und wandte sich dann direkt an seinen Zwilling. „Dich schickt der Himmel!"

Ein Lächeln flog über das Gesicht von Elrohir doch dann nahmen dessen Züge wieder einen unsicheren Ausdruck an und dessen Blick blieb an der reglosen Gestalt hängen, die Elladan vorsichtig auf den Boden gebettet hatte. „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ist er…?"

„Nein. Aber ich fürchte, nicht sehr weit davon entfernt." Als er jedoch sah, wie neue Furcht auf den Zügen seines Bruders erschien, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen: „Aber das werde ich nicht so einfach zulassen! Du hast gut daran getan, mir hierher zu folgen. Jetzt habe ich alles hier, was ich benötige, um ihm zu helfen."

**Autors Note: So diesmal etwas mehr! Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel findet eure Zustimmung! Danke an dieser Stelle, für das nette Feedback! Natürlich motiviert dieses mich besonders, weiter zu schreiben! zwinker  
Euch noch einen schönen Sonntag! Wir lesen uns… hoffe ich doch! Tardo**


	4. Erwachen

**Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ich habe euch ganz schön lange warten lassen! Aber manchmal spielt einem das Schicksal eben einen Streich…**

**Es ist nicht so viel, wie ich eigentlich gehofft hatte, aber es wird euch hoffentlich helfen, die Durststrecke etwas zu verkürzen! Ich verspreche, ich werde mich bemühen!**

**Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen – und ihr wisst ja – Feedback ist immer willkommen!**

**Tardo**

„Erwachen"

„Komm schon, Estel. Wach auf!" Elrohir hatte die Pferde sich selbst überlassen und kniete nun ebenfalls neben der reglosen Gestalt am Boden. Doch auf seine Aufforderung, erhielt er ebenso wenig eine Reaktion, wie Elladan. Mit einem frustrierten Laut wandte sah er zu seinem Zwilling auf. Elladan seufzte.

„Setze dich zu ihm und lege die Hand auf seine Brust. Behalte seinen Atem und Herzschlag im Auge. Ich benötige heißen Tee für ihn." Elrohir nickte und kam der Bitte nach.

Elladan ging zu seiner Stute hinüber, holte seine Satteltasche und begann darin zu kramen, bis er gefunden hatte, was er darin suchte. Einige Zeit später breitete sich ein aromatischer Geruch in dem kleinen Lager aus und als er Elrohir einen Becher mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit reichte, erhielt er ein flüchtiges Lächeln als Dank.

„Trink den Tee und ruhe dich aus. Ich werde jetzt zusehen, dass ich Estel wieder in diese Welt zurückhole. Er hat sich jetzt lange genug ausgeruht, oder was meinst du?", fragte Elladan ihn, während er einen weiteren Becher füllte und diesen zum Abkühlen unweit des Feuers abstellte.

Er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort und wartete diese auch nicht ab. Erneut beugte er sich über seinen Ziehbruder.

_Bei den Valar_, flehte er stumm. _Lasst ihn leben! Keiner von uns könnte seinen Verlust verkraften!_

Dann nahm er erneut seine Bemühungen wieder auf, Estels Glieder wieder Wärme einzuhauchen, indem er sie kräftig rieb. Er achtete darauf, Knie und Schulter nicht weiteren Schaden zuzufügen und bald glaubte er, erfolgreich zu sein.

Und tatsächlich. Ganz plötzlich begann Estel in seinen Armen unkontrolliert zu zittern und ein gedämpftes Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen. Elrohir beugte sich erwartungsvoll vor.

ooOOoo

„_Estel?"_ Die Stimme schien von sehr weit weg zu kommen. Dennoch hallte sie schmerzhaft laut in seinen Ohren.

„_Estel?"_ Diesmal klang das Wort seltsam verzerrt und in die Länge gezogen. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen taten seine Finger weh. Sie waren kalt – alles war kalt.

„_Estel…?"_ Endlich erkannte er die Stimme. Sie war plötzlich stechend wie Dornen. _„Wach auf…"_ Er fühlte, wie Elladan sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Estel?" Elladan sah zu seiner Erleichterung, wie dessen Augenlider flatterten.

Sie schienen jedoch ein Eigenleben zu besitzen, denn immer wieder fielen sie zu und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bevor er in die ihm so bekannten grauen Augen blicken konnte.

Estels Blick schien durch ihn hindurch zu gehen Tatsächlich sah dieser zuerst alles verschwommen, dann doppelt. Vier Mal Elladans Gesicht, das sich über ihn beugte, bevor sich das Bild übereinander schob und nur noch zwei identische Gesichter hinterließ. Er blinzelte mehrmals, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass nicht nur Elladan, sondern auch Elrohir neben ihm knien mußte.

„Eru sei Dank, mein Lieber. Wir hatten schon angefangen, uns ernsthafte Sorgen um dich zu machen! Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Schrecklich…kalt.", kam die kaum verständliche Antwort und das Zittern von Estels Körper verstärkte sich. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Nein." Elladan hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht…"

Estel sank zurück und fasste sich an den Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als stecke er zwischen Hammer und Amboss der Elbenschmiede in Bruchtal. Seine linke Schulter schmerzte, doch nichts von all dem war vergleichbar mit dem wütenden Schmerz, den sein linkes Knie aussandte. Es brannte, als würde sich ein glühender Schürhaken durch sein Fleisch bohren. Er wollte es betasten, doch eine kräftige Hand hielt ihn davon ab.

„Nein, Estel." Diesmal Elrohirs Stimme. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge durch den Mund und schmeckte Blut und fauliges Wasser. Er blinzelte wieder und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Jemand hielt ihm einen Becher an die Lippen.

Vorsichtig ergriff Elladan den bereitgestellten Becher und führte ihn an Estels Lippen.

„Trink. Du brauchst Flüssigkeit und die Wärme wird helfen…"

Elladan schaffte es, diesem einen beträchtlichen Teil einzuflößen, bevor Estel erschöpft zurücksank. Dieser spürte, wie die warme Flüssigkeit seine Kehle angenehm hinab rann, dann breitete sich die Wärme in seinem Inneren aus und vertrieb die Kälte, die seinen gesamten Körper unkontrolliert zittern ließ. Er spürte, wie er erneut darum kämpfen musste, die Augen noch länger geöffnet zu halten.

„Daraus wird leider nichts, Estel. Du darfst nicht wieder einschlafen.", ordnete Elladan jedoch bestimmt und energisch an. „Ich muss wissen, wo du Schmerzen hast. Ich will nicht riskieren, eine Verletzung zu übersehen, die dich vielleicht das Leben kosten könnte." Estel nickte kaum merklich und der Elb bettete langsam dessen Kopf zurück auf sein Lager, bevor er ein weiteres mal seine Hände über Estels Körper wandern ließ.

Dieser sah unter halb geöffneten Lidern zu seinem Bruder auf und ließ dessen Untersuchung über sich ergehen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, so fühlte er sich kaum in der Lage, dieser zu entgehen, denn ihm fehlte schlichtweg die Kraft dazu.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte hinter seiner Stirn, als würde einer der Schmiede mit seinem Hammer von innen dagegen schlagen und seine Schulter sandte bei der kleinsten Bewegung feurigen Schmerz durch seinen Arm. Das sein Körper immer noch zitterte half da keineswegs, doch wenn er geglaubt hatte, das der Schmerz kaum schlimmer werden konnte, so wurde er augenblicklich eines Besseren belehrt.

Als Elladans vorsichtig seine Finger über seine Beine wandern ließ und sein Knie berührte, durchfuhr ihn plötzlich blanke Qual und er konnte sich einen Schmerzlaut nicht verkneifen.

„Schon gut.", vernahm er Elrohirs Stimme und er spürte dessen Hand, die die seine umfangen hielt. Elladan schien tatsächlich solange abzuwarten, bis der Schmerz in seinem Knie abgeklungen war.

Langsam beruhigte sich Estels Atem wieder und er war bereit, sich wieder in sein Schicksal zu ergeben. Als Heiler wußte er selbst, dass diese Untersuchung unumgänglich war. Er selbst hätte genau das Gleiche getan, wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen wären, doch dieses Wissen half wenig gegen den Schmerz. Er schloss kurz die Augen, versuchte den Blick klar zu bekommen, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, verschmolzen die beiden Gesichter seiner Elbenbrüder kurz zu einem. Die Umgebung um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen und Übelkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Rasch presste er die Lider wieder zusammen und ein Keuchen entrann sich seiner Kehle.

„Ruhig atmen.", redete Ro auf ihn ein, während er ihm das Haar zurückstrich. Sein Kopf lag in dessen Schoß und fast fühlte er sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt. Wann immer er krank gewesen war, oder von einem Alptraum geweckt worden war, hatte Elrohir so bei ihm gesessen und war bei ihm geblieben, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Doch nie hatte er in dessen Augen so viel Sorge gesehen, wie jetzt.

Elladan wechselte über Estel hinweg einen stummen Blick mit seinem Zwilling. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verständigen. Sie beide wußten, wie schlecht es um ihren Bruder stand. Ein kurzes Nicken von Elrohir bestätigte Elladan in dieser Vermutung. Neben all den größeren und kleinern Verletzungen und der Unterkühlung, schien auch Estels Sehfähigkeit beeinträchtigt zu sein und verbunden mit der Übelkeit, die diesen plagte, war sich Elladan sicher, das er sich bei seinem Kampf gegen die Fluten mindestens einmal kräftig den Kopf an einem der Felsen gestoßen hatte.

Sein erster Verdacht, bezüglich der verletzten Schulter hatte sich bestätigt, doch wenn er sie mit Hilfe eines Verbandes ruhig stellte, würde diese schmerzhafte Prellung rasch heilen. Was ihn im Augenblick am Meisten sorgte, war Estels Knie. Es war stark geschwollen und selbst im schwachen Licht des Feuers konnte er sehen, das es sich in allen Farben des Regenbogens verfärbt hatte. Er konnte es wegen der Schwellung nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie schwerwiegend der entstandene Schaden war, doch so schmerzempfindlich, wie Estel reagierte, ließ ihn vom Schlimmsten ausgehen.

Wenn doch nur ihr Vater bei ihnen wäre! Er würde wissen, was zu tun wäre! Doch nicht nur er, sondern auch Bruchtal war unendlich weit entfernt. Und somit nicht nur die dringend benötigte Hilfe, sondern auch die Sicherheit ihres Heims. Bei all ihrer Sorge durften sie nicht vergessen, dass diese Gegend noch immer von wilden Ork-Horden durchstreift wurde. Und Elladan wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das diese gezielt nach etwassuchten… oder _jemandem_.

Kalte Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als er auf das Gesicht seines Ziehbruders hinabblickte. Im Augenblick hatte dieser die Augen geschlossen, doch Elladan hatte in ihnen gesehen, wie stark dessen Schmerzen waren. Er hasste sich dafür, das er ihm nicht die benötigte Ruhe gewähren konnte, doch die Angst, dass der Herr des Dunklen Landes von Estels Existenz erfahren hatte und nach ihm suchte, war plötzlich übermächtig. Zu viel sprach für genau eben diesen Verdacht. Wie hatten sie nur alle Anzeichen dafür falsch deuten können! Wie blind waren sie gewesen? Hatten sie wirklich geglaubt, sie könnten Estel so lange vor seinen Feinden verstecken?

Plötzlich fügte sich in Elladans Kopf alles zu einem Ganzen zusammen. Die steigende Zahl der Orks, die das Land durchstreiften und immer weiter nach Osten vordrangen. Sicher gab es auch außerhalb Bruchtals und der Elbenstädte Gerüchte über den Menschen, der wie ein Sohn im Hause Elronds aufwuchs. Und auch über dessen Mutter.

Sie waren zu unvorsichtig geworden – zu leichtsinnig. Wie hatten sie nur glauben können, schlauer zu sein, als Sauron selbst? Sie alle hatten gewußt, dass eines Tages der Tag kommen würde, da der Dunkle Herrscher von Isildurs Erben erfuhr und alles daran setzten würde, um diesen zu vernichten. Nur hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Tag schon so bald kommen würde.

Oder irrte er sich und die Sorge um Estel ließen ihn Zusammenhänge sehen, die es nicht gab? Immerhin war es nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn Krieger im Kampf verletzt wurden. Und so oft, wie sie in den letzen Jahren gezwungen waren, gegen die Horden von Orks zu kämpfen, war es ein Wunder, das bisher noch nichts geschehen war. Das dies nun zweimal in so kurzer Zeit geschehen war, konnte auch eine Laune des Schicksals sein. Vielleicht sogar der einzige Weg, den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen und nicht übermütig zu werden. Und doch konnte Elladan die Zweifel nicht völlig abschütteln.

Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er seinen eben gefassten Entschluss laut aussprechen konnte, ohne Estel seine wahren Gefühle zu verraten.  
"Wir müssen hier weg, Estel. Es sind zu viele Orks in dieser Gegend. Es ist hier nicht sicher. Elrohir und ich werden dein Knie und deine Schulter so gut es geht versorgen, aber danach müssen wir weiter." 

Elladan spürte Elrohirs entsetzen Blick auf sich ruhen, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht von Estel ab. „Es muss sein, Estel. Ich würde das nicht von dir verlangen, wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe…" Estel nickte nur knapp. Elladans Lippen verzogen sich ob dieser tapferen Geste zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Mitfühlend fragte er:" Hast du große Schmerzen?"

Estel schüttelte den Kopf, doch Elladan wußte, dass dieser log. Er war trotz der Kälte schweißgebadet. Wenn er sich nur leicht regte, hatte er unerträgliche Schmerzen. Seine Hände fühlten sich immer noch eiskalt an, der Puls war schwächer, als Elladan lieb war. Und doch lag etwas im Blick seines Ziehbruders, dass Elladan mit Zuversicht erfüllte. Vertrauen.

Elladan seufzte. Der junge Mann vor ihm war so anders, als das kleine Kind, das er damals in sein Herz geschlossen hatte – und doch war vieles an ihm noch genau so. Die Zeit hatte ihn veredelt, ihn geschliffen wie einen Diamanten.

„Alles wird gut. Du wirst sehen.", doch er fragte sich, wem er mit seinen Worten mehr Mut machen wollte. Estel, oder sich selbst.

ooOOoo

„Und wohin willst du ihn bringen?" Elrohir und Elladan hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, während sie die Salben, Leinenstreifen und Kräuter wieder zurück in ihre Bündel räumten, die sie nicht mehr benötigten.  
Estels Verletzungen zu versorgen war - wie zu erwarten – für ihn nicht angenehm gewesen und hatte an dessen Kräften gezehrt. Erschöpft lag er nun neben dem kleinen Feuer, das langsam nieder brannte und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Bree ist nicht mehr weit entfernt. Wenn wir zügig vorankommen, dürften wir in zwei Tagen dort sein…"

„Das kann er unmöglich durchhalten, El!" Elrohir hatte eingesehen, das sie Estel so rasch wie möglich an einen sicheren Ort bringen mussten, nachdem sein Zwilling ihm seine Vermutungen mitgeteilt hatte. Es waren wirklich zu sonderbare Ereignisse, um Zufälle zu sein!

Aber Bree! Diese Strecke konnten sie unmöglich in zwei Tagen hinter sich bringen. Das würde Estel in seinem Zustand unmöglich schaffen.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", entfuhr es Elladan gröber, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Doch Elrohir entschuldigte es damit, dass sein Bruder sich ebenso sehr um Estel sorgte, wie er selbst.

„Nein.", antwortete der Jüngere schlicht und lächelte schwach. „Aber wenn ich daran denke, was das für Estel bedeutet…"

„Er ist stark. Er wird es schaffen. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir in Bree so lange bleiben werden, bis er sich wieder erholt hat." _‚Oder besser gesagt, solange wir dort sicher sind…' _Doch er sprach diesen Gedanken nicht laut aus.


	5. Traum oder Wirklichkeit

Kapitel 5 „Traum oder Wirklichkeit?"

Estel wußte nicht mehr wie er auf Argalos' Rücken gekommen war, oder gar, wie lange er nun schon von seinem treuen Pferd getragen wurde. Alles woran er sich erinnern konnte, waren die Schmerzen, die ihn diese Anstrengung gekostet hatte. Inzwischen waren sie auf ein erträglich Maß hin abgeklungen – oder vielleicht hatte er einfach einen Weg gefunden, sie besser zu ertragen.

Immer wieder drohte er auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes einzuschlafen, denn die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung machten es ihm unmöglich, die Augen lange geöffnet zu halten. Als er erneut fast aus dem Sattel zu rutschen drohte, bewahrte ihn nur Argalos' feines Gespür davor, indem er einen raschen Ausfallschritt zur Seite machte.

‚_Wundervoll', _dachte Estel. _‚wenn ich so weitermache, müssen Elladan und Elrohir mich noch im Sattel festbinden…" _Ganz zu schweigen von den Sorgen, die er seinen Ziehbrüdern ohnehin schon bereitete, würden sie dann völlig außer sich sein.

Mit einem flehenden Blick wandte er sich gen Himmel, weil er hoffte, dort den Beistand der Valar zu finden, doch was er sah, ließ ihn innerlich fluchen. Zwischen den Baumkronen erhaschte man einen Blick auf den Himmel - und auf die dunkeln Wolken, die sich langsam darüber schoben. Es würde Regen geben, soviel war gewiss. Es war lediglich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis zu dem kalten Wind auch eisiger Regen durch die Äste fiel. _Wo, im Namen der Valar, war sein Glück geblieben? Reichte es nicht, dass er sich Orks, Wargen und reißenden Flüssen stellen musste?_

Als Antwort traf ihn der erste große Regentropfen auf der Wange und umständlich machte er sich mit einer Hand daran, sich die Kapuze über den Kopf zu ziehen. Doch sie half wenig gegen das, was kaum einige Minuten später vom Himmelszelt fiel.  
Der Regen peitschte in stürmigen Wellen auf die Erde nieder, so dick und undurchdringlich, dass Estel kaum den Umriss Elrohirs erkennen konnte, der ihm vorausritt.

Bald war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt und es bedurfte all seiner Willensanstrengung nicht mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Auf Elladans und Elrohirs Gesichtern stand schon genug Sorge geschrieben. Doch eigentlich musste er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen, denn das Plätschern des Regens auf den Blättern der Bäume war das einzige Geräusch, das augenblicklich zu hören war.

„Verflucht sei dieses Wetter!", entfuhr es Elladan in Estels Rücken und lockte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Es kam selten genug vor, dass sein Ziehbruder fluchte, doch über das Wetter hatte er dies bisher noch nie getan. Immerhin war er ein Elb und weder Hitze, noch Kälte, ganz zu schweigen vom Regen, konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Im Gegenteil, sonst zog er Estel gerne damit auf, wenn dieser über das Wetter schimpfte.

Estel unterdrückte ein Husten, dass sich seine Kehle hinauf schlich und zwang sich dazu, sich aufrechter in den Sattel zu setzen. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, um den Regen wegzuwischen und als könne er so die Müdigkeit vertreiben. Er lächelte – so hoffte er – Elrohir zuversichtlich zu, der sich gerade in jenem Augenblick nach ihm umsah.

Der Elb musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch er sagte nichts. Stattdessen richtete er den Blick auf Elladan und wieder einmal verfluchte der junge Mann deren Fähigkeit, scheinbar ohne Worte zu kommunizieren.

„Wir machen eine Rast.", verkündete Elrohir kaum einen Herzschlag später.

„Mir geht es gut, Ro. Wir können ruhig noch…"

„Elrohir hat Recht. Es wird bald dunkel und dann können wir sowieso nicht weiter.", unterbrach Elladan ihn, und noch bevor Estel weiter dagegen protestieren konnte, lenkte Elrohir sein Pferd auch schon etwas abseits des Weges um sich auf die Suche nach einem trockenen Platz für die Nacht zu machen.

ooOOoo

Aus dem Sattel zu kommen, gestaltete sich dann doch schwieriger, als Estel es gedacht hatte. Als er sein Bein über Argalos' Rücken schwang, entfuhr ihm ein gedämpftes Stöhnen und seinen Arm konnte er ihn nicht zu Hilfe nehmen, um sich am Knauf festzuhalten. Schließlich fiel er mehr aus dem Sattel, als das er stieg und ohne die Schnelligkeit von Elrohir, wäre er gewiss mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden gelandet.

Elrohir bedachte ihn mit einem jener Blicke, die Estel nur zu gut kannte, doch bevor der Elb etwas sagen konnte, trat Elladan zu ihnen.  
"Ich kümmere mich um die Pferde. Dort hinten ist eine kleine Mulde die sich Bestens als Lagerplatz eignet. Ich komme, sobald ich hier fertig bin."

Elrohir nickte seinem Zwilling kurz zu und wandte sich mit Estel in die angewiesene Richtung. Dabei fluchte Estel innerlich, weil er selber spürte, wie sehr er dabei auf Elrohirs Hilfe angewiesen war. Bei jedem Schritt schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch sein geschwollenes Knie und trug nur dank all seiner Willensstärke einen kleinen Teil seines Gewichts.

Erleichtert ließ er sich schließlich auf dem Boden der Mulde nieder und lehnte sich dankbar an den rauen Stamm der Weide, deren Äste tatsächlich den Regen und Wind abhielten.

Die Anstrengung hatte Estel in Schweiß ausbrechen lassen, doch nun zitterte er. In dem Versuch, sich wenigstens etwas zu wärmen, zog er den Mantel enger um sich und schlang den Arm um seine Mitte.

‚_Nur einen kleinen Augenblick…' _dachte er, lehnte den Kopf gegen den Stamm und schloss die Augen.

Er schreckte regelrecht hoch, als eine Hand auf seinem Arm ihn sacht wachrüttelte und musste blinzeln, bevor sich seine Sicht ganz geklärt hatte.  
Vor ihm hockte Elladan und hielt ihm eine dampfende Schale hin, die einen würzigen Duft verströmte und Estel darauf aufmerksam machte, wie hungrig er war. Eine weitere Überraschung war die Decke, die fürsorglich um seinen Körper gewickelt war. Dennoch fror er und seine Hände waren eiskalt.

"Danke.", murmelte er mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme und nahm die Schale mit steifen Fingern entgegen. Die Wärme, die diese aussandte, belebten seine kalten Hände und seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln.

Vorsichtig nahm er den ersten Schluck, ohne auf das Kratzen in seiner Kehle zu achten und spürte, wie sich die Wärme in seinem Inneren langsam ausbreitete. Ein Seufzen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen, doch falls Elladan es vernommen hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Anscheinend hatte er eine geraume Weile geschlafen, denn als er den Blick über die Mulde schweifen ließ, sah er, dass nicht nur ein Feuer brannte, sondern auch ihre Lagerstätten errichtet waren. Die Pferde standen nicht weit entfernt und hatten die Köpfe in das Heu vergraben, dass zu ihren Füßen lag. Sie trugen weder Sattel noch Halfter.

Elrohir saß beim Feuer, den Bogen auf den Knien liegen und Estel erkannte an der ganzen Haltung seines Bruders, dass er auf die Geräusche in ihrer Umgebung lauschte. Estel versuchte es aus Gewohnheit, es ihm gleich zu tun, doch den einzigen Erfolg, der ihn diese Anstrengung einbrachte, war ein schwaches Klopfen hinter seinen Schläfen.  
_'Hervorragend.',_ dachte er stumm. _‚Kopfschmerzen waren genau das, wir mir jetzt noch gefehlt hat! Bei diesem Wetter würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn ich bei diesem Wetter eine Erkältung bekomme!'_

Genau in diesem Moment konnte er ein Husten nicht mehr zurückhalten, was ihm einen weiteren besorgten Blick der Zwillinge einbrachte.  
"Du wirst krank." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage von Elladan.  
"Es ist nicht so schlimm. Nur eine Erkältung…", versuchte er seinen Bruder zu beruhigen, aber der Ausdruck in Elladans Gesicht änderte sich nicht.  
"Wir werden die Nacht abwarten.", wandte er sich an seinen Zwilling. „Wenn es ihm morgen nicht besser geht, werden wir hier noch einen Tag rasten."

"El, dass ist nur eine kleine Erkältung. Je eher wir nach Bree kommen, desto eher komme ich aus diesen nassen Sachen hinaus. Ich werde ein heißes – sehr heißes Bad nehmen, mich in mein Bett legen und lange schlafen. Und du wirst sehen, danach wird dieser Husten vergessen sein. Glaube mir, ich weiß am Besten, was gut für mich ist – immerhin ist das nicht meine erste Erkältung!"

Elladan erwiderte nichts, doch Estel konnte sehen, das er innerlich mit sich kämpfte. Er wusste nicht genau, warum sich beim Anblick der Zwillinge etwas in ihm regte – ein Gedanke, der am Rande seines Bewusstseins entlang schrammte und doch nicht zu fassen war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, doch er konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen. Und so gab er nach, als Elladan ihn sanft aber entschieden auf sein Lager niederdrückte und endlich die Augen zu schließen, war eine Erleichterung.

Tatsächlich war Elladan gefangen zwischen dem Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich Bree zu erreichen und der Sorge, dass die Anstrengung zu viel für Estel sein könnte. Das, was dieser nun am Meisten brauchte, war Ruhe und Schlaf, um wenigstens etwas zu Kräften zu kommen und dem Ritt nach Bree gewachsen zu sein. Dort war jedoch alles, was Elladan brauchte, um nicht nur Estels Erkältung zu behandeln, sondern auch seine Verletzungen zu versorgen. Und vor allem waren sie dort vorerst in Sicherheit!

ooOOoo

Estel wußte, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Traum war! In normalen Träumen war man sich nicht dieser Vielzahl von Gefühlen, oder seines Körpers bewußt. Die Bilder von Träumen waren meist verworren, unscharf und ungenau, sodass man sich nach dem Erwachen nur noch vage daran erinnern konnte.  
Doch obwohl Estel wusste, dass er träumte, spürte er die Angst und Verzweiflung in sich, die jede Person an seiner Stelle empfunden hätte, wenn sie sich der Situation gegenüber befunden hätte, in der er sich nun befand.

Er war wieder auf jener Lichtung. Jener Lichtung, von der er seit dem Angriff des Wargs jede Nacht träumte. Und auch die Orks waren wieder da. Große, ebenso wie gedrungene Kreaturen, die auf jeden Menschen, jedes Tier einschlugen, das sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Die Schreie der Verwundeten erfüllten die Lichtung, vermischten sich mit dem Klirren der Waffen und dem schrillen Wiehern der Pferde.  
Der Anblick von sterbenden, schwer verwundeten Männern, Blut und schreckgeweiteten Augen brannte sich mit solcher Intensität in Estels Gedächtnis, das er jedes Gesicht das er erblickte in allen Einzelheiten hätte beschreiben können. Von den Lebenden ebenso, wie das der Toten und einen aberwitzigen Augenblick lang glaubte er sogar, einigen einen Namen geben zu können!

Er war sich bewußt, dass ihn jemand hielt. Arme, die sich schützend um seinen Oberkörper schlossen und ihn so fest hielten, dass das Luftholen schmerzte.

Plötzlich wußte er, das all diese Männer, die noch immer so verbissen kämpften, ebenfalls nur dieses eine Ziel hatten – nämlich ihn zu beschützen! Wenn nötig eben auch mit dem eigenen Leben.

Unwillkürlich drückte er sich gegen den Halt in seinem Rücken, spürte nicht nur die Wärme, sondern auch die tröstliche Nähe, die ihm dieser Halt schenkte – ebenso wie die trügerische Sicherheit.

‚Keine Angst, mein Sohn…' erklang völlig unvermittelt eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme an seinem Ohr. ‚Dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich verspreche es…'

Doch der schützende Wall aus Kriegern um sie herum, lichtete sich immer mehr. Die Orks drangen immer weiter zu ihnen vor und aus ihrer Menge löste sich plötzlich einer dieser fürchterlichen Kreaturen und spannte seinen Bogen.

Estel glaubte den Schrei eines Kindes zu vernehmen und wußte doch, dass er es selbst sein musste, der da schrie, weil seine Kehle vor Anstrengung zu brennen begann.  
Den dunklen Pfeil vermochte dies jedoch nicht aufzuhalten. Zischend flog er so dicht über Estels Kopf hinweg, dass er den Windhauch spüren konnte, gefolgt von dem Bewußtsein, dass er sein Ziel traf.  
Die Arme um seine Brust lockerten sich fast im gleichen Augenblick, ein schweres Gewicht sackte gegen seine schmächtigen Kinderschultern, bevor ein Körper seitlich von dem Pferd rutschte, von dessen Existenz Estel erst jetzt Kenntnis nahm.

Er sah hinab und das letzte, was er sah. Bevor er aus diesem Albtraum erwachte, waren die edlen Gesichtszüge eines Mannes, aus dessen Augen der schwarzgefiederte Pfeil ragte…

ooOOoo

Die Welt, in der er erwachte, war in keinster Weise anders, als jene, aus der er sich gerade hinausgekämpft hatte. Im Gegenteil. Er glaubte sogar zuerst, er sei immer noch in diesem fürchterlichen Traum gefangen.  
Orks bedrängten die Mulde, die am Abend noch Schutz und Sicherheit verheißen hatte, doch anders als in seinem Traum, stellten sich ihnen nicht unzählige Krieger entgegen um ihn zu beschützen, sondern nur Elladan und Elrohir!

Von einem Herzschlag auf den nächsten war er hellwach und mühte sich, so rasch wie möglich auf die Beine zu kommen.

Sein Knie protestierte mit einem stechenden Schmerz, aber er biss entschlossen die Zähne zusammen und verlagerte noch mehr seines Gewichtes darauf. Wie er erwartet hatte, nahm der Schmerz zunächst zu, doch dann breitete sich eine stumpfe Taubheit in seinem Knie aus und Estel griff ohne zu zögern nach seinem Schwert, das gleich neben seinem Lager am Boden lag.

Und doch konnte er sich einen Augenblick lang nicht von der Stelle rühren. Eiskalte Angst schnürte ihn ein und die Bilder seines Traumes vermischten sich mit der Wirklichkeit. Doch dann war er wieder im Hier und Jetzt, erfasste die Mulde, seine Brüder und ihre Gegner. Nur ihrem kriegerischen Geschick und ihrer elbischen Schnelligkeit war es zu verdanken, dass die Orks die beiden noch nicht überrannt hatten. Sie schwangen ihre Schwerter in weiten, tödlichen Bogen ihren Angreifern entgegen und deckten sich gleichzeitig gegenseitig.

Estels Lagerstatt wurde durch die nah beieinander stehenden Bäume und Sträucher in seinem Rücken geschützt, doch ansonsten waren es nur die Zwillinge, die zwischen ihm und den Gegnern standen. Und er wußte genau, dass seine Elbenbrüder alles daran setzen würden, um ihn in seiner Verfassung aus diesem Kampf heraus zu halten.

Doch das konnte und wollte er einfach nicht zulassen. Selbst ihre Kräfte waren irgendwann verbraucht und solange er noch aufrecht stehen konnte und sein Schwert halten konnte, würde er nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie die beiden sich einem zahlenmäßig überlegenen Gegner stellten.

Hinkend, aber so rasch er vermochte, eilte er an die Seite seiner Brüder, wobei er stumm die Valar anflehte, die Angst und die Schrecken seines Traumes zu vertreiben. Er benötigte jetzt all seine Sinne, um sich dieser Gefahr zu stellen!

Durch die Orks schien eine Welle der Erregung zu strömen und sie schienen mit noch mehr Entschlossenheit anzugreifen, sodass Elladan sich verwundert umsah. Als er Estel erblickte, der mit erhobenem Schwert näher kam, glaubte er, sein Blut würde in seinen Adern zu Eis gefrieren...


	6. Auf der Flucht

Kapitel 6

„Auf der Flucht"

Es war die Ähnlichkeit, die Elladan so sehr erschütterte, das er den nächsten Angriff seines Gegners fast nicht rechtzeitig parieren konnte. Die Ähnlichkeit von Estel zu seinem leiblichen Vater, die dem Elb noch nie so sehr bewußt geworden war, wie in jenem Augenblick.  
Gleichzeitig durchfuhr ihn jedoch auch die Sorge und Angst um seinen jüngeren Bruder mit neuer Intensität.   
Estel war in seinem Zustand sicherlich nicht fähig, sich diesem neuen Kampf zu stellen. Doch er wußte, dass er nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts dagegen tun konnte.  
Estel war gegen jede seiner Hoffnungen hin erwacht und er kannte ihn zu gut, um wissen zu müssen, das dieser niemals zusehen würde, wie sich seine Ziehbrüder einem Gegner stellten, der ihm Zahlenmäßig überlegen war – ganz egal ob es nun vernünftiger wäre, dies nicht zu tun! Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so stur sein?

Dennoch würde Elladan nicht zulassen, dass er ein weiteres Mal verletzt werden würde! Er schlug dem Ork zu seiner Linken mit einem kräftigen Hieb den Kopf von den Schultern, stieß den nächsten mit der Schulter zur Seite und hatte plötzlich Sichtkontakt zu Elrohir.  
Ein kurzer Gedanke, die kleine Geste in Richtung Estels reichten aus, das auch sein Zwilling auf den Menschen aufmerksam wurde und sich noch entschlossener gegen ihre Feinde zur Wehr setzte. Ohne auch nur eines Wortes zu bedürfen, setzten sie sich in Bewegung und schirmten Estel mit ihren Körpern von der ersten Schlachtreihe der Orks ab.

Estel tat ihnen jedoch nicht den Gefallen, sich aus diesem Kampf herauszuhalten. Im Gegenteil! Er stieß einen elbischen Fluch aus und wich einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass er sich nun neben Elrohir befand und sofort ließen zwei Orks von dem Elben ab und griffen ihn an.  
Als sein Schwert die erste feindliche Klinge abfing, spürte er den Aufprall als eine Welle von Schmerz, die sich durch seinen Arm über seinen ganzen Körper ergoss. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um einen Schmerzlaut zu unterdrücken, drehte sein Handgelenk und zwang so die Klinge seines Gegners, seiner Bewegung zu folgen. Wie beabsichtigt öffnete sich dessen Deckung und ohne zu zaudern stieß er ihm den Ellenbogen seines anderen Arms ins Gesicht. Die Qual, die in seiner Schulter daraufhin zum leben erwachte, schickte ihn fast auf die Knie – und rette ihn vor dem sicheren Tod! 

Der Stoß seines nächsten Angreifers ging ins Leere, er taumelte vorwärts, fiel über Estels Rücken und dieser zwang sich sein eigenes Schwert zu heben. Er spürte, wie die Klinge durch Fleisch und Knochen schnitt und riss sie mit so viel Schwung zurück, dass er es schaffte, herumzuwirbeln und gleich den nächsten Ork zu fällen.

Triumphierend fuhr er zu Elladan und Elrohir herum und packte sein Schwert mit beiden Händen, weil es plötzlich schwerer denn je schien. Es erneut zu heben, kostete ihn fast seine gesamte Kraft, doch er brachte es dennoch zustande. 

Er schaffte es, noch zwei weitere Kreaturen zu töten, doch dann öffnete sich seine linke Hand ohne sein zutun. Die Welt begann sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen und er blinzelte dagegen an, um sie wieder zum Stillstand zu bringen.  
Einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, die Dunkelheit nicht besiegen zu können, die seinen Blick zusätzlich zu beinträchtigen begann, doch dann bezwang er diese doch und erkannte im selben Augenblick, was ihm gleich hätte auffallen müssen.

Wie in seinem Traum schienen all diese Orks nur das eine Ziel zu haben – nämlich zu ihm vorzudringen!

In seinem Magen bildete sich ein kalter Knoten und Estel musste sich zusammenreißen, um ruhig zu bleiben. Wieder vermischten sich die Bilder aus seinem Traum mit der Wirklichkeit, nur das es diesmal nicht die Gesichter der Krieger waren, die ihn aus leblosen Augen anstarrten, sondern die seiner beiden Brüder.

Egal wohin er den Blick wandte, sah er nur ihre ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, die selbst im Tod noch so makellos waren, wie im Leben.  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er musste gegen die Panik ankämpfen, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. Unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück und brachte die Bäume wieder schützend in seinen Rücken. Sein Herz raste so schnell, dass er glaubte, dass dessen Schläge sich zu einem vereinigen würden und er vernahm nur noch das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in seinen Ohren. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, seltsam verlangsamt sah er das Kampfgeschehen vor sich mit einer neuen Klarheit.

Plötzlich, von einem Herzschlag auf den nächsten erkannte er, was zu tun war. Nur das würde Elladan und Elrohir vor dem Schicksal bewahren, dass die Krieger in seinem Traum ereilt hatte. Sie alle waren gestorben, weil sie ihn beschützt hatten, doch wenn es niemanden gab, der beschützt werden musste, dann…

Ein überraschter Laut riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und als er zu der Quelle herumfuhr, versiegte auch das letzte Wispern der Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn zur Vernunft geraten hatte. Dort stand Elrohir, die Hand mit dem Schwert hing locker an seiner Seite, während die andere gegen seine Seite gepresst war. Blut sickerte zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und er starrte darauf, als könne er selbst nicht glauben, was er da sah. Der Ork, der ihm diese Wunde zugefügt hatte, lag tot zu seinen Füßen, die dreckige lange Klinge immer noch in der Hand haltend.

Elrohir sah auf, begegnete Estels Blick und zwang den Ausdruck aus Schmerz von seinen Zügen, um sie hinter einer steinernen Maske zu verstecken. Doch Estel ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er hatte genügend Lektionen von Elrond in Heilkunde erhalten, um zu sehen, dass diese Wunde ernst war. Sie musste versorgt werden – gründlich! Orkklingen waren nicht nur scharf, sondern auch schmutzig und rostig – im schlimmsten Fall sogar vergiftet. Elrohir musste hier weg, schleunigst.

Sein zuvor gefasster Plan drängte sich mit neuer Entschlossenheit in sein Bewußtsein und ohne zu zögern, setzte er ihn in die Tat um.

Die Gruppe der Orks war inzwischen auf die Zahl von Acht geschrumpft, doch noch immer ernstzunehmende Gegner. Elladan war augenblicklich der Einzige, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte und sie von Elrohir und Estel fern hielt. Doch das würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Elrohir strauchelte leicht und Estel war mit einem unsicheren Schritt bei ihm.

„Wie schlimm ist es?" Er versuchte die Hand seines Bruders von der Wunde zu ziehen, doch Ro wehrte ihn entschieden ab.  
"Nur ein Kratzer…" Estel stieß ein Schnauben aus. Das hätte Elrohir auch behauptet, wenn der Ork ihm den ganzen Arm abgetrennt hätte! Auch so verlor er viel zu viel Blut und Estel wußte, das jeder Herzschlag nun zählte.

Völlig unerwartet stieß er Elrohir in Elladans Richtung, der aus purem Reflex heraus seinen Zwillingsbruder auffing und davor bewahrte, zu stürzen.  
"Estel!" Sein Schrei hallte über die Lichtung, doch er hielt den jungen Mann nicht zu zurück.

Ohne etwas tun zu können musste er mit ansehen, wie Estel sich durch die Reihe der Gegner kämpfte, zwei nur mit Mühe tötete und durch die so entstandene Lücke die schützende Mulde verließ.

Einen Augenblick glaubte er, sein Herz würde in zwei Teile gerissen, weil er nicht wusste, für welchen seiner beiden Brüder er sich entscheiden sollte, welcher von beiden seine Hilfe dringender benötigte, doch ein gedämpftes Stöhnen von Elrohir vereinfachte ihm die Entscheidung.

Als er aufblickte sah er gerade noch, wie Estel auf die großen Findlinge zustrebte, die in einiger Entfernung die ersten Vorboten des Gebirges darstellten, dann wurde seine Sicht durch die sechs Orks verdeckt, die dem Menschen folgten, ohne sich noch eineinziges Mal zu den beiden Elben umzublicken.

„Sie wissen es, Ro!", stieß er hervor. „Die Valar sehen uns bei…"

ooOOoo

In seiner Hast war Estel ausgerutscht und hatte sich das ohnehin schon schmerzende Knie gestoßen. Einen Moment musste er anhalten und warten, bis der Schmerz nachließ, danach stützte er sich mit den Händen an den größeren Felsen und Baumstümpfen ab, um sein Gewicht zu verlagern und sein Knie zu entlasten.

Das letzte Stück einer Böschung schlitterte und rutschte er hinab und gelangte in den dunklen Schatten einer Schlucht, durch die Heulend der Wind fegte. Die Böen zogen und zerrten an seiner Kleidung, wehten ihm den Umhang vor das Gesicht, sodass er sich festhalten musste, weil ihm die Sicht genommen wurde. Bald schon zitterten seine Muskeln vor Anstrengung, doch er wagte nicht länger anzuhalten um zu verschnaufen, denn über sich vernahm er die knurrenden Laute und unverkennbaren Geräusche seiner Verfolger. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass ihn die Gruppe von Orks verfolgte und nach ihm suchte.

Hoffentlich waren ihm alle gefolgt! Hoffentlich tat Elladan nichts Unüberlegtes und versuchte, ihn ebenfalls zu finden! Elrohir brauchte ihn jetzt! Und er musste nur einen kleinen Vorsprung erhalten und sich verstecken, dann würden die Orks in dieser Dunkelheit seine Spur verlieren. Das hoffte er jedenfalls.

Ein gutes Stück hinter ihm polterten Steine in die Schlucht und Estel fluchte. Sie hatten seine Fährte gefunden!

Er zwang sich, noch etwas an Tempo zuzulegen. Sein Knie war steif geworden, konnte jedoch wieder Gewicht tragen. Er wußte nicht, ob dies ein gutes Zeichen war, oder ein schlechtes, doch er hatte auch nicht die Zeit, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Um ehrlich zu sein war er sogar froh darüber, dass es nun von einer dumpfen Taubheit erfüllt war.

Verbissen hinkte er weiter. Der Pfad wurde nun breiter und besser passierbar, doch das hieß auch, dass die Orks schneller vorankamen. Zudem konnte er leichter von ihnen entdeckt werden und so hielt er sich so dicht wie möglich in den Schatten der Felsen. Eine ganze Zeit lang kam er gut voran und als er sich kurz gegen einen großen Findling lehnte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ließ er seinen Blick über seine Umgebung wandern.

Auch wenn im Mondlicht alles um ihn herum steiler und gefährlicher wirkte, kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen war!

Er erinnerte sich, dass Elladan ihm diesen Ort gezeigt hatte und wenn er sich nicht irrte, befand sich nicht unweit von hier ein verborgener Lagerplatz der Elben. Es gab vieler solcher Notlager in ganz Mittelerde, an dem immer ein kleiner Vorrat an Proviant, Heilkräutern und trockenem Feuerholz aufbewahrt wurde. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass der letzte Benutzer diese Vorräte wieder auffüllte. So wurde gewährleistet, dass jeder Schutzbedürftige, der diesen Ort kannte und aufsuchte, alles nötige vorfand.

Estel dankte den Valar dafür, dass das Schicksal ihn hierher geführt hatte.

Er hielt noch einen Moment inne, um nach seinen Verfolgern zu lauschen und musste nicht lange warten. Die Orks waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen! Mehr noch. Sie schienen listiger zu sein, als alle Orks, denen Estel bisher begegnet war, denn nicht nur hinter sich vernahm er ihre deutlichen Geräusche, sondern auch über sich, am Rande der Böschung. Sie hatten sich getrennt. Er spähte in die hinter sich liegenden Schatten und er benötigte nicht lange, um seine Verfolger auszumachen, die ungeschickt über Geröll, Äste, Laub und Baumstämme kletterten, ohne sich im Geringsten darum zu scheren, welchen Lärm sie dabei veranstalteten.

Estel verharrte noch einen Herzschlag lang, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg. Bereits beim ersten Schritt spürte er, dass die kurze Rast seinem Knie eher geschadet hatte. Es war noch steifer geworden und seine Beinlinge spannten sich darüber und zeigte ihm auf, wie stark es angeschwollen war, doch so schnell es ging, humpelte er weiter.

Immer wieder sah er sich um. Rechter Hand musste jetzt seiner Erinnerung nach ein großer Felsen kommen hinter dem sich der Pfad gabelte, doch er kam und kam nicht in Sicht. Einen Augenblick lang fürchtete er, ihn verpasst zu haben, oder ihn seine Erinnerung trog, doch dann kam er plötzlich in Sicht, als eine Wolke vom Mond wegtrieb und dessen Licht ungehindert in die Schlucht fiel. Ohne zu zögern schlug er den rechten Weg ein, der in die offene Ebene führte und augenscheinlich weniger Deckung bot. Doch das hohe Schilfgras wuchs dort fast mannshoch und verbarg jeden, der hinein begab.

Während Estel dem Pfad folgte, versuchte er sich weitere Einzelheiten in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er konnte sich lediglich noch an die ungefähre Richtung erinnern, in die Elladan ihn damals geführt hatte, doch er wußte, dass er nach Felsen Ausschau halten musste. Zwischen einer Spalte im Gestein hatte sich ein Hohlraum befunden und Regen und Sturm hatten ihn mit den Jahren so ausgeschwemmt, dass mindestens drei Männer darin Platz fanden. Wenn er diese Höhle fand war er in Sicherheit und wenn er erst die Ebene erreicht hatte, würde es ein Leichtes sein, die Orks abzuschütteln.

Doch sein Optimismus verblasste zusehends nachdem er eine Stunde weiter gehinkt war, in der er immer wieder Pausen einlegen musste, um sein Knie zu einlasten. Zweimal setzte er sich, vom Schmerz überwältigt, mitten auf den Weg ohne sich erst nach einer Deckung umzusehen.

Er musste sich regelrecht selbst dazu zwingen, wieder aufzustehen. Als er endlich wieder auf seinen Füßen stand, schwankte er leicht und seine Sicht verschwamm. Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus und als er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, um so fiel Luft wie möglich in sein Lungen zu ziehen, bereute er es sofort. Husten schüttelte ihn augenblicklich und die schwarzen Flecken vor seinen Augen intensivierten sich.

Erst, als der Husten verebbte und ihn erschöpft und zitternd zurück ließ, klärte sich seine Sicht wieder. Mit einer matten Geste strich er sich eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht und ließ seinen Blick über seine Umgebung schweifen. Nicht mehr weit und er würde die Ebene erreichen.

Doch bereits der erste Schritt raubte ihm beinahe erneut den Atem. Hilfesuchend streckte er die Hand aus um einen Sturz zu verhindern, als sein Bein drohte, unter ihm nachzugeben. Sein Knie pulsierte und glühte, als stecken unzählige brennende Pfeile darin. Ohne Stütze würde er nicht mehr sehr weit kommen, gestand Estel sich selbst ein.

Erneut sah er sich um, nahm dann sein Schwert und hieb einen dicken Ast von den verkrüppelten, ausgedorrten Bäumen, die zwischen den Felsen standen. Estel stützte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht darauf und zu seiner Erleichterung hielt der Ast es aus, ohne sofort zu brechen.

ooOOoo

Estel konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er benötige, bis er die Ebene erreicht hatte und endlich im Schilfgras Schutz fand. Er wußte nur, welche Qualen ihn diese Anstrengung gekostet hatte. Inzwischen plagte ihn der Husten in regelmäßigen Abständen und er gestand sich ein, dass sein unfreiwilliges Bad in dem eisigen Fluss ebenso wenig seiner Gesundheit dienlich war, wie mit nicht mehr als einem Hemd und Wams in dieser Kälte unterwegs zu sein.

Die Schmerzen in seinem Knie spürte Estel nicht mehr, doch es war ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass wußte er, aber er war zu erschöpft, um sich wirklich darum zu kümmern.

Das Schilfgras schnitt ihm mit seinen scharfen Kanten in die Hand, mit der er sich einen Weg darin bahnte und fast hätte Estel über seine ganze Situation gelacht. Wieso schaffte er es immer wieder, sich in eine solche Lage zu bringen? Womit hatte er die Valar sosehr erzürnt, dass sie nicht länger ihre schützenden Hände über ihn hielten?

Seine Gedanken trieben weiter zu der Frage, die er bisher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Woher kamen diese schrecklichen Träume, die ihn quälten? Wer waren die Krieger, wer dieser Mann, dessen Gesicht ihm so seltsam vertraut vorkam und dessen Tod einen solchen Schmerz in seinem Herzen weckte? Selbst jetzt noch empfand er eine Trauer, die ihm beinahe die Kehle zuschnürte.

Estel musste schlucken, um gegen die Verzweiflung anzukämpfen, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben drohte, doch einmal in einer solchen Stimmung, schlugen die Ereignisse in der Mulde, wie eine große, dunkle Welle über ihm zusammen. Was war mit seinen Brüdern?

Wie schwer war Elrohir verletzt? Hatten die Zwillinge sich in Sicherheit bringen können? Und waren ihm wirklich alle Orks gefolgt, sodass Elladan sich wirklich um Elrohir hatte kümmern können?

Zweifel keimten in Estel auf, das er wirklich richtig gehandelt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt und diese Orks hatten es gar nicht auf ihn alleine abgesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er dazu beigetragen, dass diese Kreaturen ein leichtes Spiel mit den Zwillingen hatten, in dem er Elladan alleine dieser Horde überlassen hatte. Was wenn…

Ein Geräusch, das er über das Rauschen der Schilfblätter hinweg vernahm, riss ihn aus diesen düsteren Selbstzweifeln. Ein langgezogenes Heulen, in das bald weiteres einfiel. _Wölfe!_

Sein verletztes Bein entlastend, stolperte er weiter. Wenn diese Orks Wölfe aussandten, konnten dies keine normalen Tiere sein. Diese Kreaturen benutzten Warge, mit denen sie ihre Beute überall aufspüren konnten. Und wenn sie ihn fanden… Er mochte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was dann geschehen würde.

Er stürzte, rappelte sich jedoch sofort wieder auf. Einen Augenblick lang hielt er inne, um zu horchen. Ja, sie waren nicht weit und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, kamen sie immer näher.

‚_Verdammt, wo ist nur diese verfluchte Höhle…',_ dachte er und zwang sich zur Eile. Er achtete weder darauf, ob er eine deutliche Fährte hinterließ, noch, wie viel Lärm er verursachte. Das Gebell wurde lauter und er benötigte nicht nur eine Deckung, sondern auch einen Bogen! In seiner jetzigen Verfassung würde er mit seinem Schwert nichts ausrichten können. Er konnte ja kaum aufrecht stehen!

Ihm blieb nur eine einzige Hoffnung und das war, das Lager zu erreichen, in dem sich Vorräte und Ausrüstung befanden – und vielleicht auch ein Bogen.

Estel versuchte zu rennen, konnte aber nur humpeln und sein Bein wurde mit jedem Schritt schwächer. Es fing an, unter ihm nachzugeben und er musste immer mehr Gewicht auf den Stock verlagern, sodass ihm inzwischen auch die gesunde Schulter schmerzte.

„Komm schon.", stieß er atemlos hervor. „Nicht mehr lange, dann haben sie dich…"

Das Geheul der Warge wurde immer wilder, denn sie spürten seine Nähe. Estel blickte sich immer wieder um und wäre so um ein Haar beinahe an den großen Felsen vorbeigehastet, die sich plötzlich zu seiner Linken aus der Ebene erhoben.

Er musste sein ganzes Gewicht mit dem Stock abfangen, weil sein Bein zu schwach war, ihn zu tragen. Er wankte auf das Gestein zu und lehnte sich an, um nicht umzufallen. Er umrundete den Findling halb, bis er an die dunkle Öffnung der Höhle kam.

„Den Sternen sei Dank!", stieß er hervor. Er warf einen Blick zurück und versuchte, das dichte Schilfgras mit seinen Blicken zu durchdringen. Das Mondlicht gaukelte ihm Trugbilder vor. Das Heulen der Hunde, die von ihren Herrn angetrieben wurden, tönte laut in seinen Ohren.

Er schaffte es nicht mehr, den letzten Schritt in die Sicherheit der Höhle zu tun, sondern sackte kraftlos nieder. Da kam auch schon der erste Warg durch das Schilf gebrochen und preschte auf ihn zu. Er packte sein Schwert und zwang sich aufzustehen, wobei er schwankte, weil sein Bein wieder nachzugeben drohte. Als die Bestie zum Sprung ansetzte, ging er auf das gesunde Knie nieder, sodass die Reißzähne über ihm waren. Er trieb die Klinge in die Brust des Tieres, wurde dabei umgeworfen und musste das Schwert loslassen.

Schwer atmend versuchte er sich hochzukämpfen und sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er schaffte es auf die Füße und vergewisserte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, dass der Warg hinter ihm tatsächlich tot war. Ja, sein Schwert steckte ihm tief im Herzen. Er wagte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um sich die Waffe wieder zu holen, bevor die anderen Warge bei ihm waren, die jetzt noch bedrohlicher Heulten und Knurrten, da sie das frische Blut gewittert hatten, dass sich in einer riesigen Lache um ihren Artgenossen ausbreitete.

Doch Estel hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Der Boden unter ihm begann zu schwanken und alles drehte sich um ihn. Dunkler Nebel trübte sein Sichtfeld, wurde immer dichter und plötzlich war alles dunkel…


End file.
